


My Tears Are Becoming A Sea.

by lovingpineapple



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Plums, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Creepy Brock Rumlow, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingpineapple/pseuds/lovingpineapple
Summary: Bucky è sopravvissuto miracolosamente ad un'esplosione, durante la sua ultima missione. I medici non hanno fatto altro che ripetergli di quanto sia stato fortunato, ma Bucky non si definirebbe in questo modo.Perché non ricorda nulla del suo passato e non può assolutamente fare affidamento sulla sua memoria danneggiata. Partecipa agli incontri con Sam e gli altri, e cerca di affrontare la vita giorno per giorno.Bucky non conosce Steve Rogers e non sa assolutamente chi sia Captain America. Ma quando il ragazzo entra nel locale di Sam, Bucky ripromette a se stesso che farà il possibile per ricordarsi ogni minimo dettaglio del biondo.AU in cui Bucky è convinto di non meritare l'affetto di nessuno, Steve gli assicura il contrario, Scott non ammette di avere una cotta per Captain America e tutti vanno pazzi per le prugne.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 4





	My Tears Are Becoming A Sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Spero che questa AU vi piaccia! Se così fosse, non siate timidi e fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate nei commenti. Mi farebbe davvero piacere ;)  
> Ho creato una playlist su Spotify e ho inserito le canzoni che ho ascoltato mentre scrivevo la storia. Se vi interessa, il nome è ''My Tears Are Becoming A Sea'' di lovingpineapple.

La prima volta che Bucky vede Steve Rogers è il giorno prima del quattro luglio. È un martedì piovoso e Bucky ammette di aver fatto una fatica immensa ad alzarsi dal letto e a dirigersi al solito bar, in cui trascorre le sue giornate da ormai un anno. Precisamente in seguito all’incidente.

Il proprietario del locale è Sam, uno dei ragazzi con cui partecipa alle sedute per i veterani di guerra. Conoscendolo da così tanto tempo, Sam sa tutto della storia di Bucky: sa come comportarsi con lui e cosa dire in ogni momento. 

E Bucky lo apprezza davvero tanto, perché sa che Sam è una delle uniche persone su cui può contare. A Bucky è sempre sembrato di conoscerlo da tutta una vita ma, da quello che gli hanno detto, non è così. 

Bucky non ricorda nulla dei momenti precedenti al suo risveglio, quando aveva aperto gli occhi dopo giorni nel letto freddo di un ospedale. Rammenta solo un’esplosione e un dolore lancinante alla testa, che è scomparso solo nelle due settimane successive al suo risveglio. 

I dottori gli hanno raccontato di come fosse stato fortunato ad essersi salvato dall’esplosione. Ricorda ancora l’espressione addolorata del dottore che gli aveva riferito che era stato l’unico uomo a sopravvivere nel suo reggimento, comunicandogli i nomi dei compagni che non ce l’avevano fatta. Ma Bucky non rammentava nessun nome e lo guardava spaesato, sforzandosi di ricordare ma senza successo.

Non serviva nemmeno l’esito del dottore, per sapere che la sua memoria era danneggiata. E nonostante i continui esercizi per cercare di recuperarla, Bucky non riusciva a ricordare nulla. Un giorno, il neurologo che seguiva il suo caso gli aveva mostrato delle fotografie, sperando che potesse aiutarlo. Ma nulla, Bucky non ricordava. Aveva preso tra le mani una fotografia, che ritraeva un Bucky molto più giovane (e con i capelli molto più corti), stretto tra le braccia di due donne. Era rimasto a fissare quella foto, sorridendo. E l’uomo davanti a lui aveva creduto di essere riuscito a fargli tornare la memoria. 

Ma Bucky lo aveva guardato e, con dolcezza e ingenuità, gli aveva chiesto chi fossero le due persone accanto a lui. 

E il neurologo, con il magone in gola, gli aveva spiegato che erano sua madre e sua sorella Rebecca. Bucky si era illuminato per un momento e i suoi occhi si erano riempiti di felicità. 

Ma il dottore gli aveva spiegato che le due donne non c’erano più. E Bucky si era arreso, rinunciando ad ogni seduta che lo avrebbero potuto aiutare ad acquisire i suoi ricordi, perché che gusto c’era a sforzarsi tanto, se era rimasto solo? 

Dopo un mese passato nella struttura, e dopo essersi assicurati che Bucky stesse bene, gli avevano consentito di abbandonare l’ospedale. Il neurologo gli aveva consegnato un quaderno e gli aveva consigliato di appuntarsi ogni minimo dettaglio delle sue giornate che avrebbero potuto aiutarlo, come i cibi che mangiava, o le persone che incontrava e persino il meteo del giorno. 

Essendo stato congedato con onore, aveva diritto ad una pensione e gli era concesso di vivere nel suo vecchio appartamento a Brooklyn. 

Era stato il dottor Strange ad accompagnarlo al suo appartamento e, prima di lasciarlo completamente solo, gli aveva consegnato un foglio di carta e la foto che ritraeva la sua famiglia. Il foglio conteneva un indirizzo e un orario, ma l’uomo non gli aveva rivelato nulla. Aveva solo sorriso, stringendogli dolcemente una spalla. Era rientrato nella sua auto, abbandonando Bucky su quel marciapiede vuoto. 

L’appartamento odorava di chiuso ed era pieno di polvere. Sul divano era piegata una coperta di lana, nonostante fosse l’inizio del mese di luglio. Bucky ricorda di avere spalancato le finestre, facendo entrare la luce del giorno. Ricorda di essersi avvicinato al mobile sopra al camino e di aver appoggiato la foto della sua famiglia sul ripiano, sentendosi per la prima volta nel posto giusto. 

Il giorno dopo si era diretto verso l’indirizzo segnato sul pezzo di carta, provvisto di uno zaino che aveva trovato in casa, contenente il suo quaderno. Il luogo si era rivelato essere la palestra di una vecchia scuola. Bucky era rimasto all’uscita, nascondendosi dietro allo stipite della porta, spiando l’interno della stanza da sotto la visiera del suo cappellino.

La stanza era gremita di uomini e donne, che sorridevano e parlavano tra di loro, ignari della presenza di Bucky. 

Un uomo alle sue spalle si era schiarito la voce per attirare la sua attenzione e gli aveva sorriso nel modo più rassicurante possibile. I suoi occhi scuri gli avevano donato un senso di serenità.

L’uomo, che si era presentato con il nome di Sam, gli aveva chiesto se voleva unirsi a loro, senza l’obbligo di dover proferir parola. L’aveva solo accolto, facendolo sentire il benvenuto, dandogli la scelta di restare o di andare via, per poi entrare nella stanza e prendere posto ad una delle tante sedie, poste a cerchio al centro. 

Bucky lo aveva seguito silenziosamente e si era seduto di fianco ad una signora anziana, che gli aveva sorriso teneramente. 

A turno, alcune persone avevano iniziato a parlare, mentre Sam e il resto degli altri li ascoltavano senza intervenire. E Bucky si era sentito così tanto al sicuro, che aveva continuato a partecipare ad ogni incontro. 

Aveva ascoltato la storia di Christine, la donna anziana che aveva conosciuto al suo primo incontro, scoprendo che la donna stava aspettando il ritorno del figlio, che era stato dato per disperso in Afghanistan quindici anni prima. 

Aveva ascoltato la storia di Scott, che raccontava di come stesse cercando di farsi conoscere da sua figlia di sei anni e di conoscere lei stessa, avendo lasciato la famiglia quando la bambina non aveva nemmeno due anni. 

Aveva ascoltato la storia di Sam, che raccontava della perdita del suo migliore amico Riley nel campo di battaglia. 

E dopo aver ascoltato la storia di molti altri, aveva raccontato la sua, nonostante sapesse solo una parte. Raccontò dell’incidente e di come stesse cercando di affrontare la vita, giorno per giorno. 

E trovò in loro un porto sicuro. Scoprì che Sam lavorava in un bar non troppo distante dal suo appartamento. L’uomo ovviamente gli disse di essere il benvenuto e, quando varcò le porte del locale la prima volta, ritrovò Christine seduta al bancone e Scott insieme ad una bambina, mentre dividevano una coppa di gelato gigantesca. 

A distanza di un anno, le cose non sono cambiate molto. Partecipa tutti i giorni agli incontri con Sam e passa le giornate al bar, con la compagnia degli altri, sempre provvisto del suo quaderno. 

Quando il tre luglio entra nel bar, Sam è impegnato a chiacchierare con una donna dai capelli rossi. Quindi Bucky non lo disturba e si accomoda al suo solito sgabello, davanti al bancone. Christine lo saluta e Bucky sventola la mano, sorridendole debolmente. 

Bucky apre il suo quaderno e si appunta che Christine sta lavorando qualcosa a maglia, sperando di ricordarsi di chiederle come sta procedendo il suo lavoro, il giorno seguente. 

Sente il rumore di qualcosa che viene appoggiato sul bacone e, quando alza lo sguardo, nota il suo quotidiano bicchiere di succo di prugna davanti a lui. 

‘’Il solito, come ogni giorno.’’ Lo deride Sam, sorridendogli e sbirciando il suo quaderno. Bucky si gira e nota che la ragazza con cui Sam stava parlando è ancora nel locale e lo sta aspettando, mentre mastica una gomma rosa. 

‘’Avrei potuto aspettare. Non sei costretto a viziarmi ogni giorno, lo sai?’’ Lo riprende, prendendo un generoso sorso dal bicchiere. Christine, durante uno dei suoi primi incontri, gli aveva detto che le prugne fanno bene a mantenere la memoria. Ha persino scoperto che il sapore gli piace, anche se detesta quando nel succo rimangono dei pezzettini di polpa. 

‘’Intendi per Nat? A lei non dispiacerà se parlo un attimo con il mio ragazzo preferito.’’ 

Bucky gli sorride, rassicurato dalle parole di Sam. Il locale sembra più affollato del solito e Bucky cerca di trattenere il disagio che prova, sapendo di essere circondato da molte persone. Un ragazzo che passa alle sue spalle non si accorge di aver calciato lo zaino di Bucky, al lato della sua sedia. 

‘’Spero che tutto questo trambusto non ti dia fastidio, ma domani è il quattro luglio, quindi immagino che dovremmo farcene una ragione.’’ Sam lo avverte, scuotendo la testa e aprendo una birra per un nuovo cliente, che guarda Bucky in modo strano. 

Ed è in quel preciso momento che la porta del locale si spalanca, facendo suonare il campanello fastidioso che Sam non osa togliere. 

La prima volta che Bucky vede Steve Rogers, non sa nemmeno chi sia. Sa solo che è il ragazzo lo incuriosisce. Non sa se siano gli occhi chiari, o la raffica di capelli biondi o il sorriso che rivolge alla ragazza dai capelli rossi. Ma la visione di quel ragazzo, ancora sconosciuto, riscalda il petto di Bucky. 

Appunta tutto sul quaderno, descrivendo l’aspetto del ragazzo. 

‘’Ehi Cap! Era da un po’ che non ti facevi trovare in zona. Il frisbee l’hai lasciato a casa?’’

Quando si accorge che Sam sta parlando con il ragazzo biondo, Bucky chiude velocemente il quaderno, giusto in tempo, prima che Cap e la ragazza dai capelli rossi si avvicinino al bancone, posizionandosi proprio di fianco a lui. 

Da questa distanza ravvicinata, Bucky nota le mani affusolate del ragazzo, sporche leggermente di pittura sui polpastrelli. E riesce persino a sentire il suo profumo. Odora di vaniglia e di sapone. 

‘’Il mio frisbee è pronto a farti il culo in ogni momento, devi solo dirmi il luogo e l’orario.’’

La sua voce è calda e il suo tono è divertito, mentre ascolta le risate divertite di Sam e dell’amica. La ragazza gli chiede un bicchiere d’acqua e appoggia i gomiti sul bancone. Bucky li ascolta in silenzio, senza sollevare lo sguardo dal suo bicchiere. 

‘’Lo sanno tutti che non avresti il coraggio di colpire un civile disarmato. Non sei credibile, Cap.’’ lo riprende la ragazza, scolandosi l’intero bicchiere in un sorso solo.

‘’E chi dice che sono disarmato? Un ex-soldato sa sempre come difendersi durante una rissa. Vero, Buck?’’

Bucky maledice mentalmente Sam per averlo tirato in causa, sentendosi addosso lo sguardo curioso di entrambi i ragazzi. 

Cerca di nascondersi maggiormente sotto la visiera del suo cappellino, mentre rivolge la sua attenzione agli altri. Nota che Steve lo sta fissando, sorridendo amichevolmente, mentre si siede sullo sgabello affianco al suo. 

Il silenzio è interrotto dalla gomma da masticare della ragazza, che scoppia in una bolla, attirando l’attenzione su di lei. 

‘’Mi piace la tua giacca. Il colore ti dona.’’ Si complimenta la ragazza, mentre il biondo, senza distogliere lo sguardo, annuisce, dandole ragione. 

‘’Grazie.’’ Balbetta Bucky a bassa voce, sperando che gli altri lo sentano. Finisce velocemente il suo succo, lasciando una banconota sul legno del bancone. Si alza dallo sgabello e recupera il suo zaino, inserendo il quaderno e posizionandolo sulle sue spalle. 

Sam lo saluta velocemente. Bucky saluta Christine, per poi sorridere imbarazzato agli altri due ragazzi, prima di dirigersi verso l’uscita. Lungo il tragitto verso la porta, sente lo sguardo del biondo bruciargli sulla schiena.

*******  
La seconda volta che Bucky vede Steve Rogers, è la sera del quattro luglio. 

Sam lo ha convinto a passare la serata al locale, nonostante le lamentele di Bucky. E ora si trova seduto ad un tavolo, circondato da Christine e Scott. Entrambi stanno parlando animatamente, cercando di farsi capire sopra al vociare della gente intorno a loro. 

Bucky è a disagio, perché il locale è davvero pieno di persone e non è certo di sentirsi bene. Rimane solo perché lo ha promesso a Sam e perché, secondo l’amico, è immorale passare il quattro luglio da solo. 

Il locale è addobbato con ghirlande dai colori della bandiera americana e Sam ha pensato che fosse una brillante idea, quella di organizzare una serata karaoke. Bucky si prepara mentalmente a doversi sorbire la cantilena dei clienti più ubriachi del locale. 

Al lato del bancone, sono appesi dei palloncini con il numero ‘’95’’ e Bucky sorride divertito, chiedendosi chi sia l’anziano che compie gli anni nel giorno dell’indipendenza americana. 

Un uomo attraente, vestito con un completo elegante, recupera un microfono dalle mani di Sam, che scuote la testa divertito. Tutta l’attenzione è su di lui, mentre si fa strada verso il centro del locale. 

‘’Ne approfitto per augurare a tutti un felice quattro luglio. Il prossimo giro lo offro io, per tutti!’’ urla al microfono, scatenando l’eccitazione di tutto il locale. Ora tutti i presenti gli prestano attenzione, perché nulla è più promettente di un uomo che promette alcol gratis. 

‘’E inoltre voglio augurare un felice compleanno al regalo migliore che l’America potesse farci. L’industria delle t-shirt taglia 38 non sarebbero lo stesso senza di te. Buon novantacinquesimo compleanno, Steve!’’ l’uomo solleva il suo bicchiere di spumante, dedicando il suo brindisi ad una persona seduta al proprio tavolo, che Bucky non riesce a vedere. 

Bucky si solleva dalla sua sedia, curioso di vedere il volto del festeggiato. Ma nessuna persona seduta al tavolo sembra avere più di quarant’anni. C’è una bellissima donna con i capelli biondi, legati in una coda alta che sorride divertita, nella direzione dell’uomo che ha fatto il discorso. Al suo fianco c’è un uomo con i capelli brizzolati, che si aggiusta gli occhiali sul ponte del naso. Ha il volto rivolto verso la ragazza con i capelli rossi che ha incontrato il giorno prima. 

E di fianco a lei, c’è il ragazzo biondo che scherzava con Sam. Sta arrossendo fino ai capelli, mentre un uomo con gli occhi chiari gli scuote le spalle, ridendo con la testa buttata all’indietro. 

Le luci si abbassano di colpo e dalle casse del locale iniziano a diffondersi le note di una canzone che Bucky conosce bene e che gli ha consigliato Sam. 

L’uomo con il completo inizia a cantare le prime strofe, mentre il resto del locale lo segue a ruota. Si avvicina pericolosamente al biondo che, nonostante le urla incoraggianti degli amici, scuote la testa, sorridendo divertito. 

Si alza in piedi, accompagnato dagli applausi di incoraggiamento del pubblico. L’uomo elegante lo abbraccia, circondando le sue spalle con un braccio. Il microfono è esattamente in mezzo ai loro volti e entrambi cantano a squarciagola, mentre cercano di andare a tempo con la musica. 

Bucky lo guarda rapito, ritrovandosi a sorridere timidamente. E il ragazzo sembra sentirsi osservato, perché punta immediatamente gli occhi nei suoi, trovandolo tra la folla. Bucky trattiene il respiro, ma non distoglie lo sguardo. Nemmeno quando il ragazzo ricambia il sorriso. 

‘’Chi è il ragazzo biondo?’’ domanda ad alta voce a Scott, cercando di sovrastare il volume della musica. Scott solleva lo sguardo dalla sua birra, puntando i suoi occhi sul volto di Bucky, in un’espressione sbalordita.

‘’Quello è Steve Rogers, amico.’’ 

Bucky si chiede mentalmente perché Scott pensi che debba conoscerlo.

‘’Captain America, l’eroe nazionale? Non ti dice nulla?’’ 

Quando Bucky scuote la testa, Scott gli sorride rassicurante. 

‘’Fa parte degli Avengers. Ti ricordi l’attacco a New York nel 2012?’’ gli domanda Christine. Bucky non lo ricorda esattamente, ma sa di aver letto qualcosa sui libri di storia e in un museo. 

Annuisce, guardando in modo strano i due amici. 

‘’Steve Rogers è il ragazzo vestito di blu, che combatteva con uno scudo. È stato recuperato da un ghiacciaio nell’artico, due anni fa. Ha vissuto quasi settant’anni là sotto.’’

‘’Ed è sopravvissuto?’’

‘’Certo che è sopravvissuto! È un super-soldato!’’ strilla Scott, indicando il corpo del biondo.

‘’Scott ha una leggera cotta per Steve Rogers.’’ Christine scuote la testa, provocando una risata strozzata da parte di Bucky. 

‘’Sono un uomo adulto, non ho cotte. Ma capirei perfettamente se qualcuno dovesse averla per Steve Rogers.’’ Finisce la sua birra in un sorso, sotto gli sguardi divertiti degli altri due. 

Bucky si alza, dirigendosi verso il bancone per prendere un’altra birra a Scott. Sam è impegnato a servire ai tavoli e Bucky lo aspetta, appoggiando i gomiti sul legno scuro, facendo una smorfia disgustata per qualcosa di viscido che gli bagna il palmo della mano. 

‘’Non pensavo di trovarti qui. Almeno non dopo l’ultima volta.’’

Bucky si immobilizza e sente il respiro bloccarsi nel petto, al suono di quella voce. 

‘’Brock.’’ Lo saluta, senza sollevare lo sguardo dal bancone. Sente la risata fastidiosa dell’uomo e il suo respiro si infrange sulla guancia di Bucky. Puzza di alcol e a Bucky vengono gli occhi lucidi per il fastidio. 

‘’Posso offrirti qualcosa? Una birra magari, così possiamo cercare di recuperare ciò che avevamo interrotto l’ultima volta.’’ La sua mano, ricoperta dai segni delle ustioni, cerca di afferrare il polso di Bucky, che prontamente allontana le braccia dal bancone. 

Brock è un ex- soldato, congedato con disonore per avere disobbedito agli ordini del suo superiore, sul campo di battaglia. Alle sedute con gli altri non ha spiegato in che modo, ma tutti sanno che è per quello che si è provocato delle ustioni di terzo grado sulla parte sinistra del corpo. Partecipa alle sedute di Sam da ormai due mesi e nessuno stravede per lui. Nemmeno Sam, come Bucky sa bene, ma è costretto ad accoglierlo comunque. 

‘’Non ho sete, ma grazie comunque.’’ Lo ringrazia, cercando con lo sguardo il corpo di Sam, che si avvicina preoccupato al bancone. 

Brock ride più forte, avvicinando il suo corpo a quello di Bucky. Il moro stringe gli occhi, trattenendo la voglia di allontanarsi più in fretta possibile. 

‘’Solo una birra, e poi me ne vado. Ti lascio anche il permesso di seguirmi. So che lo vuoi.’’ La mano pesante di Brock è sulla base della sua schiena. E Bucky implora con lo sguardo Sam di aiutarlo. 

‘’Mi sembra che ti abbia già detto di no, quindi sei pregato di spostare la tua mano da lì, per favore.’’

La voce alle spalle di Bucky è autoritaria, ma il tono riesce a rassicurarlo e a dargli il coraggio per allontanarsi dal tocco di Brock. Dietro di lui, appoggiato con le braccia ad un sgabello, c’è Steve Rogers. Guarda Brock negli occhi, con calma. 

‘’E tu saresti? Il suo paladino? Gira a largo, soldatino.’’ Sputa arrabbiato.   
letto’’, lo informa, sempre con lo stesso tono calmo, ‘’Il fatto è che ti ha d  
‘’Non è importante chi sia io’’, lo informa, sempre con lo stesso tono calmo, ‘’Il fatto è che ti ha detto di no. E no significa no.’’ 

‘’Pensi davvero che ascolterò i consigli di uno come te? Vediamo se sei capace di combattere anche senza il tuo scudo. Mi divertirò a farti saltare i denti.’’ Brock si avvicina minacciosamente al corpo di Steve, con i pugni stretti lungo i fianchi. 

‘’Potrei farlo davvero, ma ti lascerò la possibilità di scegliere. Hai due opzioni: restare e affrontarmi davvero, dimostrando a tutti quanto sei uomo; oppure potresti scusarti con il ragazzo e abbandonare il locale, prima che ti rompa il setto nasale o che le tue mutande possano sporcarsi.’’ 

Bucky fa fatica a trattenere una risata, mentre sente Brock fumare di rabbia. Sam li ha raggiunti davanti al bancone e guarda Brock in modo minaccioso, mettendo da parte la professionalità. 

‘’Lasci che il tuo amico si rivolga a me in questo modo?’’ grida minaccioso Brock a Sam, indicando il corpo di Steve con un dito tremante.

‘’Hai sentito il Capitano. La scelta è solo tua.’’ Gli comunica Sam, sollevando le braccia al cielo. 

Brock guarda male il biondo, per poi spintonare Bucky e uscire definitivamente dal locale. 

‘’Tutto okay, Buck? Mi dispiace per non essere intervenuto prima, ma i clienti sembrano essere dappertutto.’’

‘’Va tutto bene, Sam. Non devi scusarti.’’ Cerca di rassicurarlo con un sorriso forzato, sapendo la preoccupazione dell’amico. Sam sta per parlare di nuovo ma, attirato dal rumore di una bottiglia rotta, si precipita al lato del locale, scusandosi velocemente. 

Steve è ancora di fianco a lui e, da come si siede sullo sgabello accanto a Bucky, non intende andare via. 

‘’Grazie. Sai, per prima…’’ Bucky si mette d’impegno per pronunciare una frase di senso compiuto. Ma sa di non esserci riuscito completamente. Lo ritiene comunque un traguardo. 

‘’Non devi ringraziarmi. So bene che avresti potuto cavartela da solo. Ma avevo il presentimento che non volessi rovinare la serata a nessuno.’’ Gli sorride Steve. Bucky si sente nudo sotto il suo sguardo e sente le gote arrossire. Ringrazia la sua barba sottile, che è in grado di coprire i suoi momenti di imbarazzo.

‘’E come mi dicono in tanti, la mia specialità è proprio quella di rovinare l’atmosfera. Sarà uno di quei pregi che si acquisiscono con l’età. Sai, insieme alla saggezza e molto altro.’’

Bucky gli sorride divertito, guardandolo negli occhi per la prima volta. Si osservano in silenzio, con il trambusto del locale come sottofondo. 

Steve allunga la sua mano, con lo scopo di presentarsi. Ma la ritrae lentamente, guardandolo dispiaciuto, quando Bucky nasconde le sue nelle tasche della felpa. 

‘’Scusami, è stato un po’ affrettato da parte mia. E anche un po’ inutile. Sai chi sono, vero?’’ Steve si passa le dita tra i capelli alla base del collo e Bucky scommette che la consistenza sia morbida al tatto.

‘’Sei Steve.’’ 

Il ragazzo sembra sorpreso, molto probabilmente per essere stato nominato con il suo vero nome, piuttosto che con il nome di Captain America. Annuisce lentamente, avvicinandosi maggiormente al suo viso, per farsi capire da sopra il vociare del locale.

‘’Bucky, giusto? Sam ti ha chiamato così, ma non so se sia un soprannome o se tu abbia il nome più particolare che abbia mai sentito.’’ Si complimenta Steve. Bucky sa che sta cercando di farlo sentire a suo agio, nonostante Bucky non sia nessuno per meritare la gentilezza di questo ragazzo. 

‘’Mi chiamo James. James Buchanan. Gli altri mi chiamano Bucky.’’ Gli dice in modo serio. È una delle prime cose che gli hanno comunicato, appena si era svegliato in ospedale. Ha un post-it giallo appeso allo specchio del bagno, che glielo ricorda ogni giorno. In caso Bucky dovesse dimenticarlo.

‘’Preferisco Bucky a James. Non so perché, ma ho la netta sensazione che il nome James non ti avrebbe dato giustizia. Hai la faccia da Bucky.’’

‘’Puoi chiamarmi Bucky.’’, gli comunica velocemente. L’espressione di Steve è soddisfatta e divertita. ‘’Se ti va.’’, aggiunge riluttante, perché chi gli dà la conferma che Steve lo voglia?

‘’Sarebbe un onore per me.’’ Gli dice sinceramente Steve. 

Vengono interrotti da un ragazzino tutt’altro che sobrio, che saluta animatamente Steve e gli augura un buon compleanno e un felice quattro luglio. 

‘’Non ti starai perdendo la tua festa? Insomma, si compiono novantacinque anni soltanto una volta…’’ cerca di scherzare Bucky, per alleggerire la situazione. Le uniche persone con cui scherza, sono Scott e Sam. Ed è convinto che ridano alle sue battute, solo per poter incrementare la sua scarsa autostima. 

‘’É questo il modo in cui si rivolge ad un povero anziano? Dovresti portare un po’ di rispetto, a quelli più vecchi di te.’’ Steve fa un’espressione stizzita, provocando una risata strozzata da parte di Bucky. 

‘’Perdonami per averti mancato di rispetto. Prometto che non ricapiterà.’’ 

Sam esce dalla porta sul retro, trasportando tra le braccia una grossa torta ricoperta da zuccherini colorati. La ragazza dai capelli rossi incita Steve a raggiugerli al tavolo, ma Steve finge di non vederla. 

‘’Ti andrebbe una fetta di torta? Credo che ce ne sia abbastanza per tutto il vicinato. Possono aggiungersi i tuoi amici, soprattutto il tipo che continua a fissarci da quando mi sono avvicinato a te.’’

Bucky ha paura di voltarsi e di scoprire che Scott stia fissando Steve come uno psicopatico. 

‘’Grazie, ma si è fatto tardi ed è meglio che io vada.’’ Gli sorride, prima di allacciarsi velocemente la giacca. Prima di allontanarsi verso l’uscita, appoggia la sua mano sopra quella di Steve, che è distesa sul bancone. Le sue dita affusolate sono lisce e, nonostante il movimento improvviso di Bucky, Steve non ritrae la sua mano. 

‘’Spero di non essere troppo in ritardo, ma buon compleanno.’’ Gli augura, completamente sincero, prima di allontanare la mano dalla sua e di dirigersi verso l’uscita, con ancora la sensazione della sua pelle sulla sua. 

Durante il tragitto verso casa sua, Bucky pensa a quando potrà rivedere Steve. 

Mangia una prugna, mentre guarda i fuochi d’artificio dalla finestra della sua camera, sentendosi a suo agio dopo molto tempo.

********

La mattina seguente, Bucky si sveglia presto. Il giovedì è l’unico giorno della settimana in cui non ha incontri con Sam e gli altri ed è la giornata in cui si occupa della spesa. La mattina alle nove il supermercato è quasi sempre desolato, poiché solo gli anziani vanno a fare la spesa a quell’ora. Beh, loro e Bucky. E Bucky, dopo l’ultima volta, non vuole rischiare di frequentare posti affollati.

Bucky ripete a se stesso che l’unico motivo per cui ci va così presto è perché, in questo modo può trovare la frutta migliore. ‘’Frutta’’ ossia prugne. 

Dopo essersi preparato, afferra il suo cappellino e esce di casa. Un miagolio attira la sua attenzione e Bucky si piega sulle ginocchia per accarezzare Alpine dietro le orecchie, provocando delle fusa estasiate dalla gatta. Alpine è abbastanza piccola e il suo pelo è bianco e nero; ha dei buffi baffi sottili che fanno ridere Bucky, soprattutto quando la gatta struscia il viso sui palmi delle sue mani, provocandogli il solletico. 

Alpine lo guarda con i suoi grandi occhi verdi e Bucky è così succube dell’animale, che rientra in casa e gli versa del latte fresco in una ciotola, per poi posizionarla fuori sul proprio zerbino. La gatta si muove felina verso la sua colazione, affondando il viso nel liquido. Bucky sorride e si dirige verso il supermercato. 

Alpine non è la sua gatta. Anzi, per essere esatti, Alpine non è la gatta di nessuno. Bucky l’ha trovata nel cassonetto dietro casa sua e, per liberarla, è dovuto entrarci dentro, lasciando che la gatta spaventata gli graffiasse il braccio. Ricorda che, appena si era liberata dalle sue braccia, era fuggita via. Bucky gli aveva comunque procurato del cibo, offrendoglielo fuori dal suo appartamento. 

E Alpine era tornata, lasciando le ciotole vuote come uniche prove della sua presenza. E per Bucky era diventata un’abitudine, quella di offrirgli cibo e acqua ogni giorno. E per Alpine era diventata un’abitudine tornare. 

Alpine è una gatta libera e, nonostante Bucky odi il pensiero che il felino debba dormire all’esterno, tra i pericoli della strada e il brutto tempo, sa che non può considerarla una sua ‘’proprietà’’. Bucky sa di non essere abbastanza capace di prendersi cura di lui stesso, quindi non vuole fallire, prendendosi cura di Alpine. 

Alpine non pretende nulla e ogni mattina si fa trovare sullo zerbino del suo appartamento, esigendo la sua dose quotidiana di cibo e affetto, da parte del ragazzo. 

Bucky entra nel supermercato, recuperando un carrello. Saluta velocemente la signora alla cassa, che ormai si è abituata alla sua presenza settimanale nell’orario più improbabile. 

Controlla velocemente le tre corsie del piccolo negozio, constatando la presenza di una signora anziana, impegnata nell’ultima corsia. Bucky si dirige velocemente nel reparto della frutta, indossa il guanto di plastica e recuperando un sacchetto biodegradabile. 

Le prugne che ha davanti hanno un colorito squisito. Sono viola, ma né troppo scure né troppo chiare. Bucky sente l’acquolina in bocca, gustandosi già il loro sapore delizioso. 

Inizia a riempire il suo sacchetto, tastando i frutti con le dita. Il sacchetto è al limite della sua resistenza e, mentre Bucky cerca di raggiungere la bilancia, la plastica si squarcia, facendo cadere le prugne sul pavimento. I frutti viola rotolano in tutte le direzioni e Bucky cerca di recuperarli velocemente, prima che la commessa venga a controllarlo, insospettita dal rumore.

Segue con lo sguardo la traiettoria di una prugna, che rotola indisturbata, fino a fermarsi contro ad uno scarpone scuro. Il proprietario dello scarpone si piega e, con una mano che Bucky sa di aver già visto da qualche parte, la raccoglie. 

‘’Credo che tu ne abbia persa una.’’ 

Steve gli sta sorridendo caldamente, avvicinandosi a Bucky per porgergli la prugna. 

‘’Ehm, grazie. Credo di aver esagerato un po’.’’

‘’Le prugne non sono mai abbastanza. Se fosse per me, mangerei solo quelle. Ma la dieta di un super-soldato prevede anche altre cose stupide, come proteine e grassi.’’ 

Bucky rimane senza parole, davanti alla confessione del ragazzo. O forse, rimane senza parole solo perché il biondo è davanti a lui. Nel supermercato in cui è solito frequentare all’orario di apertura, per evitare gli altri. Steve è davanti a lui, per il terzo giorno di seguito. E gli confessa di amare le prugne.

‘’Poi quei sacchetti sono inaffidabili, quindi non darti tante colpe.’’ Aggiunge Steve. Bucky annuisce, pesando il suo sacchetto, per posizionarlo nel carrello. 

Steve non si è mosso di un millimetro e Bucky è così inesperto con i rapporti con le altre persone, che non sa come comportarsi. Dovrebbe augurargli una buona giornata e sparire nelle altre corsie, oppure chiedergli di fargli compagnia durante le sue compere? Bucky non lo sa. 

‘’Ammetto di esserci rimasto male, ieri sera, quando hai rifiutato la mia torta.’’ Ci pensa Steve a far passare i dubbi di Bucky, conversando con lui mentre recupera delle buste di insalata dal ripiano più alto. 

‘’Mi dispiace. Non volevo disturbare te e i tuoi amici. Era il tuo compleanno, in fin dei conti.’’ Gli spiega il moro, riempiendo il suo carrello di verdura.

‘’Appunto! Ero io il festeggiato e stava a me decidere, e volevo condividere la mia torta con te!’’ 

Bucky arrossisce di colpo e Steve deve essersi accorto di quella che ha detto, perché si gratta il collo lentamente, evitando lo sguardo di Bucky. 

‘’Sono convinto che fosse una buona torta.’’ Dice Bucky, per smorzare l’imbarazzo.

‘’La migliore che avresti mai potuto mangiare. Tony l’ha guarnita con della marmellata di prugne e gli zuccherini.’’ A Steve si illuminano gli occhi e Bucky pensa che assomigli ad un bambino. Lo trova adorabile, mentre parla della sua torta di compleanno. Gli occhi sembrano riempirsi di gioia, nonostante stia parlando di un dolce. 

Trasportano i loro carrelli nel reparto dei latticini, in un silenzio piacevole. 

Steve tira fuori qualcosa dalla tasca dei suoi pantaloni e la offre a Bucky, per poi recuperarne un’altra per se stesso. Ricoperta da una carta trasparente, Bucky si ritrova tra le mani quella che sembra una caramella viola.

‘’Quando ero piccolo, mia madre mi riempiva le tasche con le prugne secche. Non potevo mangiare le caramelle, come gli altri. Quindi trovò un modo per non farmi sentire diverso. Direi che le vecchie abitudini non cambiano mai.’’ Dice con un sorriso triste in viso, portandosi il frutto alla bocca. Bucky lo imita ed è sorpreso dalla dolcezza che si sprigiona nella sua bocca, mentre quella specie di caramella gli si scioglie nel palato.

Bucky si chiede se a Steve debba mancare la madre, che ha nominato. Ma sa che è così. Persino a Bucky manca la sua famiglia, nonostante non ricordi nulla di loro. Non può nemmeno continuare la conversazione, perché non sa com’era la propria madre. Non sa se riempiva le tasche di caramelle anche a lui, o se gli rimboccava le coperte prima di andare a dormire o se lo abbracciava, quando gli incubi tormentavano i suoi sogni.

Vorrebbe piangere e urlare e disperarsi, perché tutti i ricordi che lo rendevano la persona che era, non ci sono più. Invece sorride a Steve, ingoiando il groppo amaro che sente in gola. 

Aggiunge delle confezioni di latte nel suo carrello, scegliendo il migliore per Alpine. Scopre con piacere che Steve è un amante degli yogurt classici, ammettendo di detestare quelli con i pezzetti di frutta dentro.

‘’Sono convinto che non sia nemmeno vera frutta. Insomma, ti si sciolgono in bocca senza nemmeno masticare!’’ 

Bucky ride, concordando con lui. 

Il carrello di Steve è quasi vuoto, in confronto a quello di Bucky. Il ragazzo si chiede come dovrà fare a trasportare tutto fino al suo appartamento. 

Nella corsia dell’acqua incontrano la vecchietta che Bucky aveva intravisto all’entrata. Steve l’aiuta prontamente a recuperare una cassa di acqua, trasportandola sul rullo della cassa più vicina. La signora gli pizzica una guancia, ringraziandolo. E Steve non sembra nemmeno infastidito dal fatto che una completa estranea gli abbia toccato il viso. 

Bucky avrebbe urlato per il panico. Ma Bucky sa che Steve non è un sociopatico, affetto di amnesia come lui. 

Steve è il primo a pagare la propria spesa, siccome Bucky gli ha ceduto il posto dopo la signora. Aspetta Bucky all’uscita, con il suo unico sacchetto tra le mani.

Bucky ne ha ben due di sacchetti, evitando di utilizzare il terzo. Con la conseguenza di avere due sacchetti straripanti. 

Steve recupera al volo uno dei sacchetti al volo, prima che si schianti sul terreno. 

‘’Ti aiuto a portarli fino a casa, se non ti dispiace. Non vorrei che la tua spesa faccia la stessa fine delle prugne nel negozio.’’ E Bucky non si sente nemmeno in dovere di dirgli di no, poiché Steve inizia a camminare nella direzione giusta, verso casa di Bucky. 

Il viaggio è breve e rimangono in silenzio. Bucky spia velocemente il volto di Steve e lo ritrova a guardarsi intorno, meravigliato dalla zona in cui si trova, nonostante sia una delle zone peggiori di Brooklyn.

‘’Prima del siero, vivevo anche io a Brooklyn. È ancora quel tipo di quartiere?’’

Bucky non lo sa proprio. Esce di casa solo per la spesa, gli incontri con Sam e il bar. E non presta molta attenzione alla zona. Il suo vicino sembra non sapere nemmeno della sua esistenza.

‘’Più meno.’’ Risponde, avvicinandosi alla porta di casa sua. 

Alpine si sta leccando le zampe, sullo zerbino di casa sua. Ed è il momento che Bucky ha sempre temuto.

Ad Alpine gli estranei non piacciono. E per Alpine sono tutti estranei tranne Bucky. Ricorda ancora la prima volta che Sam è venuto a fargli visita all’appartamento, ritrovando Alpine nella stessa identica posizione in cui è adesso. 

Alpine gli aveva soffiato contro, mostrando i canini affilati. Bucky aveva riso per la reazione isterica di Sam, che aveva definito Alpine come un ‘’fottuto mostro isterico’’. Bucky aveva dovuto prendere in braccio la gatta, coccolandola al suo petto, in modo da distrarla il tempo necessario per far sgattaiolare Sam in casa. 

Quindi sì, Bucky può definirsi spaventato per l’incontro tra Alpine e Steve Rogers. 

Steve sembra ignorare il carattere isterico della gatta, sorridendo profondamente e avvicinandosi al corpo di Alpine. La gatta solleva il muso e lo squadra, con i suoi occhietti vispi e attenti. 

Bucky prevede già la catastrofe e cerca di avvertire Steve, prima che sia troppo tardi. Ma rimane senza parole.

Perché Alpine si sta avvicinando alle sue gambe, strusciandosi sul tessuto dei pantaloni di Steve. Miagola e fa le fusa profondamente. 

Steve abbandona la spesa ai suoi piedi e si piega sui talloni, accarezzando la gatta dietro alle orecchie. Non può sapere che è il punto preferito di Alpine, ma indovina la primo colpo. 

Steve afferra dolcemente Alpine, posizionandola tra le sue braccia. Alpine si accoccola sul suo petto, strusciando il muso contro il collo pallido del biondo, che ride per il solletico.

‘’Quando Sam l’ha vista per la prima volta, non è voluto più tornare perché gli aveva quasi morso un polpaccio.’’ Gli spiega incredulo, alternando lo sguardo tra la gatta e Steve.

‘’Lo prenderò in giro a vita, lo sai?’’ ride. Alpine sembra guardarlo incantata e Bucky non pensava che Steve Rogers potesse avere un certo effetto anche sui gatti. ‘’Dovrei sentirmi onorato, allora. Ho fatto breccia nel cuore della tua gatta.’’

‘’Già.’’ Si ritrova ad annuire Bucky, nonostante Alpine non sia sua. Non sa realmente perché ma, il fatto che Alpine si trovi a suo agio con Steve, gli riscalda il cuore. 

Steve, dopo averla accarezzata un’ultima volta, la riappoggia sul pavimento e segue Bucky in casa, trascinando le borse. 

Steve si guarda intorno e, nonostante casa di Bucky sia un buco di appartamento, osserva ogni minimo dettaglio, con grande curiosità. 

L’appartamento è in ordine e Bucky ringrazia mentalmente per aver acceso una di quelle candele profumate, che Christine gli aveva regalato al compleanno. Sa di cannella e Bucky l’adora. E per fortuna che aveva spolverato i mobili il giorno prima. Perché Steve si sta avvicinando alla mensola sopra al camino.

A Bucky non infastidisce il fatto che Steve stia curiosando in casa sua. Anzi, si trova curioso di scoprire come reagirà Steve. Steve passa le dita sulle copertine dei libri di Bucky e sui suoi CD, sorridendo quando ne ritrova uno che conosce. Accarezza la fotografia che raffigura Bucky con la sua famiglia. 

Bucky cerca subito di avvicinarsi, per impedirgli di toccarla, ma Steve si allontana subito, facendogli credere di non averla nemmeno notata. 

‘’Sono sorpreso. Sei un fan dei Green Day, ma hai anche dei CD di Britney Spears? È un abbinamento stravagante.’’ lo deride, guardandolo mentre Bucky inizia a posare la spesa al proprio posto.

‘’Sono flessibile.’’ 

Steve arrossisce, per un motivo sconosciuto a Bucky. Decide di mandare avanti la conversazione, iniziando a sentirsi a suo agio con Steve. 

‘’A te piacciono?’’ 

‘’Diciamo che li ho iniziati ad apprezzare grazie a Tony. Sai, ero rimasto ancora alla musica degli anni ’40 e ascoltare Hit Me Baby One More Time è stato inaspettato?’’ 

Bucky sorride, divertito dalla reazione di Steve. Si chiede cosa penserebbe della musica trap. 

‘’Clint ha cercato di introdurmi alla dubstep, ma non credo sia il mio genere.’’

‘’No, credo proprio di no.’’ Bucky esplode in una risata rumorosa, coprendosi poi le labbra per attutire il rumore. Steve lo guarda meravigliato. 

Rimangono a guardarsi in silenzio per un po’, distanziati dal tavolo della cucina.

‘’Dovrei andare, probabilmente. Natasha si starà chiedendo dove sono.’’ 

Bucky annuisce velocemente, accompagnandolo alla porta. Steve rimane sul pianerottolo, puntando lo sguardo sui suoi piedi. 

‘’Mi ha fatto piacere passare del tempo con te.’’ Dice, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Bucky gli sorride, annuendo. Anche a lui ha fatto piacere, ma non lo dice, troppo imbarazzato. 

‘’A presto, allora.’’ Steve sembra dubbioso e, prima che Bucky abbia il tempo di capire, avvicina velocemente le sue labbra alla guancia del moro, per poi sparire dalla sua vista. 

Bucky si sente arrossire fino alle punte dei capelli e il respiro gli aumenta. Si sente il cuore esplodere, ma non è una brutta sensazione, come quando ha un attacco di panico. È una sensazione piacevole e si ritrova a passare le dita sulla pelle su cui Steve ha poggiato le labbra, sorridendo. 

Quando riapre gli occhi, Alpine lo sta guardando negli occhi e Bucky si sente preso in giro dallo sguardo della gatta. Si rifugia in casa, trascorrendo l’intera mattinata ad ascoltare il CD di Britney Spears, pensando a quando potrà rivedere il biondo.

*****

Il lunedì seguente, quando prende posto nella sua solita sedia di fianco a Christine, si accorge di due cose: c’è una nuova persona, seduta di fianco a Scott, e Sam non si è ancora presentato all’incontro. Il che è spaventosamente strano.

Quando chiede spiegazioni a Christine, lei gli risponde che Sam ha una brutta influenza e che ci sarà un suo sostituto, fino a quando non si riprenderà. 

A Bucky non è mai capitato di fare una seduta senza l’amico e sa che, anche volendo, non riuscirà a parlare davanti ad un estraneo.

Dall’entrata, si sente il rumore della porta che viene aperta e Steve si incammina verso la sedia in cui Sam si è solito sedersi. Mentre lo fa, guarda sorpreso Bucky, non aspettandosi di trovarlo nella stanza. E Bucky vorrebbe uscire da lì, perché ora che Steve lo ha visto lì, cambierà tutto. 

Steve si presenta agli altri, sorridendo e tranquillizzando i presenti sulla salute di Sam. Bucky ringrazia il fatto che Brock non stia partecipando all’incontro.

La prima a parlare è Christine. Racconta di come sia una settimana difficile, poiché tra pochi giorni sarebbe stato il trentacinquesimo compleanno di suo figlio. Racconta di come suo marito gli abbia proposto di andare un giorno al mare, essendo il posto preferito del figlio. Christine ammette di non sapere se accettare o meno, combattuta all’idea di poter trascorrere un buon momento, nonostante suo figlio non sia lì con lei. 

Steve l’ascolta attentamente, senza interromperla nemmeno una volta.

‘’A te piace il mare?’’ le chiede, quando lei finisce di parlare. A Christine si illuminano gli occhi, mentre annuisce.

‘’Allora dovresti andare. Credo che sarebbe un bel momento per te e tuo marito. E il luogo potrà ricordarti lui, un qualcosa che è lì anche quando tuo figlio non può essere con te. So con certezza che lo renderà felice.’’ La rassicura con un sorriso e Christine ricambia, guardandolo con adorazione. Bucky nota che Steve fa intendere che il figlio di Christine sia ancora in vita e sa che la donna gli è riconoscente. 

La prossima a parlare è la ragazza nuova, che si presenta con il nome di Wanda. È giovane ed è di una bellezza semplice. Si tortura le unghie smaltate di nero, mentre racconta la sua storia. Racconta della morte di suo fratello Pietro, nella sua ultima missione in battaglia. Le si riempiono gli occhi di lacrime, mentre racconta agli altri di come era il rapporto tra lei e il ragazzo. 

‘’É come se avessero strappato una parte di me e non credo che riuscirò mai a colmare quel vuoto. Ho incontrato una persona. E mi piace da impazzire, ma ogni volta che lo guardo negli occhi, mi chiedo che diritto ho di essere felice? È davvero quello che merito?’’ 

Bucky trattiene il fiato, mentre la ragazza punta lo sguardo su di lui. Bucky la guarda, mentre una lacrima le sfugge lungo la guancia. 

Bucky prova a respirare, ma si sente soffocare. Si alza di colpo dalla sedia, provocando un rumore assordante, sotto lo sguardo preoccupato degli altri. 

Si dirige a grosse falcate verso il bagno, sentendo gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime. Respira affannosamente a labbra aperte, concentrandosi per calmare il battito accelerato del suo cuore. 

Appoggia le mani ai bordi del lavandino, stringendo la ceramica tra le dita. Il riflesso del suo viso allo specchio non riesce a calmarlo e si ritrova a piangere, mentre sente il respiro venirgli a meno. 

‘’Bucky.’’

Steve entra nel bagno preoccupato e Bucky si appiattisce contro a muro, con gambe e mani tremanti, spalancando le labbra, per cercare di inalare la quantità maggiore d’aria possibile.

Steve si avvicina maggiormente a lui e Bucky stringe il tessuto della sua maglia tra le dita, mentre le lacrime continuano a bagnargli il viso. Steve sembra sul punto di chiedere aiuto, fino a quando non circonda il corpo di Bucky con le sue braccia forti, stringendo il corpo dell’altro al proprio. 

Bucky ha il mento appoggiato sulla sua spalla e stringe maggiormente il tessuto tra le sue dita, mentre chiude gli occhi. 

Il respiro inizia lentamente a calmarsi ma, nonostante stia meglio, Steve non lo allontana. E Bucky si stringe di più a lui, mentre appoggia il naso sulla pelle nuda del collo di Steve. Il suo odore lo calma e Bucky allontana lentamente il viso dalla sua spalla. Punta i suoi occhi in quelli preoccupati di Steve e separa le labbra, quando le mani di Steve si poggiano sulle sue guance, asciugando le lacrime dalla sua pelle. 

Sono così vicini che Bucky può vedere le lentiggini sul suo naso. Quando il respiro di Steve si infrange sulle sue labbra, Bucky si rende conto di volerlo baciare. 

Ma Steve si allontana velocemente, sostenendo comunque il suo corpo, per paura che possa cadere.

‘’Posso concludere l’incontro prima del previsto e accompagnarti a casa immediatamente.’’ Lo guarda in modo serio e Bucky si sente protetto.

‘’Sto bene, Steve.’’ Lo rassicura Bucky, nonostante gli giri ancora la testa. Non sa se sia per l’attacco di panico o per la vicinanza con l’altro.

‘’Mi hai fatto morire dalla paura, lo sai?’’ lo prende in giro, aiutandolo a sciacquarsi il viso con dell’acqua fresca. Gli sposta i capelli dietro le orecchie e Bucky si sente sciogliere sotto al suo tocco. Non capisce cosa gli prenda e dà tutta la colpa all’adrenalina, provocata dall’attacco. 

‘’Mi dispiace.’’

‘’Ti stai davvero scusando per una cosa che non puoi controllare?’’

‘’Mi dispiace comunque.’’ 

Steve sembra sul punto di ridere e di sgridarlo, mentre Bucky arrossisce. Escono dal bagno, trascinandosi lungo il corridoio. 

‘’Sei sicuro di non volere che ti accompagni a casa? Manca poco alla fine dell’incontro e posso mandare a casa gli altri. Sono sicuro che sono in pensiero anche loro.’’ Steve gli appoggia una mano sulla base del collo, squadrandogli il viso. Bucky si chiede perché Steve tenga così tanto a lui. Non lo merita e, per quanto gli piaccia Steve, non deve farsi illusioni. Steve è gentile così solo perché lo è con tutti. 

‘’Sono sicuro.’’ 

Steve non è comunque convinto, ma lo lascia andare, allontanandosi definitivamente dal suo corpo. Bucky vorrebbe dirgli di non smettere di toccarlo mai. Arrossisce furiosamente per i suoi pensieri, salutando brevemente Steve e dirigendosi velocemente all’uscita. 

Durante il tragitto verso casa pensa a quanto sia disperato e a quanto sia patetico per essersi preso una cotta per Captain America. 

*******

Il giorno dopo si presenta comunque all’incontro, sollecitato da Sam. Il giorno prima, appena tornato a casa, aveva chiamato l’amico dal suo telefono. 

Bucky, dopo essersi assicurato che la salute dell’amico fosse stabile, gli aveva urlato addosso per non averlo avvisato della presenza di Steve. 

‘’Non pensavo avessi una cotta per lui. Come potevo saperlo, quando sembra che l’unica cosa per cui provi attrazione siano le tue amate prugne? Diamine, ora non riesco a togliermi dalla testa l’immagine di te che ti scopi una prugna, come in quel film dove quel ragazzino si scopava una pesca.’’ Sam era scoppiato a ridere rumorosamente, per poi tossire contro la cornetta. 

Seriamente? Bucky si confida con lui e questo è il risultato?

Ovviamente Sam si era ripreso dal momento di ilarità e ne avevano parlato seriamente. Quando Bucky gli aveva raccontato del suo attacco di panico, c’era stato silenzio dall’altra parte. Bucky pensava persino che fosse caduta la linea. 

‘’Ti sei rivisto in lei, vero?’’ gli aveva domandato l’amico. E Bucky aveva trattenuto il respiro, sdraiandosi completamente sul tappeto e fissando il soffitto di casa sua. 

‘’Tu non capisci, Sam.’’

‘’Certo che capisco, tu pensi di non meritare l’affetto di nessuno! Beh, ti sbagli. E devi iniziare a fare entrare questo concetto nella tua testa dura, perché quello che ti è capitato non deve influenzarti in questo modo, mi sono spiegato bene? Non puoi impedire alle persone di provare affetto per te, solo per paura.’’ 

Una lacrima era rotolata lungo il suo collo e Bucky non si era mai sentito così patetico in vita sua. Debole e patetico. 

‘’Domani tornerai lì.’’ Sam ha iniziato a parlare, sotto le lamentele di Bucky, ‘’Non mi importa se non parlerai con nessuno, ma ritornerai lì e affronterai la giornata, perché tutto questo fa parte del tuo percorso.’’ Bucky riusciva a sentire il suo tono emozionato persino sotto tutti gli strati di catarro dell’amico. 

‘’Ora parliamo di te e Steve.’’ E Bucky ha riattaccato immediatamente. 

Quindi sì, ora si ritrova davanti alla sala in cui dovrà partecipare all’incontro. Manca poco all’inizio e sono tutti presenti; persino Brock. 

Bucky attende fuori, spiando l’interno. Steve spicca in mezzo agli altri, sprigionando una sensazione di calore nel petto di Bucky. Sta ridendo a qualche strana battuta di Scott e ha la testa gettata all’indietro. 

Bucky vorrebbe tornare indietro, ma è troppo tardi. Perché Steve si è accorto di lui, e Bucky non sia nemmeno come sia possibile, dato che nella stanza regna il caos più totale e Bucky sia nascosto dietro ad un muro. Ma Steve lo nota comunque e gli sorride, invitando gli altri a prendere posto. 

Bucky si avvicina timidamente e tutti lo salutano allegramente. Wanda gli indica con un mano la sedia accanto alla sua, guardandolo speranzoso. 

Bucky prende posto accanto a lei, sorridendole timidamente. Wanda sembra volergli dire qualcosa, ma Steve inizia a parlare, salutando tutti come di consueto e iniziando a parlare di come si sente. Racconta di come abbia dipinto per tutto il giorno, rivelando di aver trovato una nuova ispirazione. 

Scott racconta di come sia emozionato di portare sua figlia al mare, questo weekend. Ammette di essere spaventato e Steve gli assicura che andrà alla grande. 

Per tutto l’incontro, sente lo sguardo di Brock addosso, ma non gli dà mai la soddisfazione di guardarlo a sua volta. 

Bucky non parla nemmeno oggi, ma si sente meglio del giorno di prima. Alla fine dell’incontro, gli altri si dirigono verso i tavolini, avvicinandosi alle bibite e al cibo, come di consueto. 

Bucky prende un bicchiere per sé e lo riempie con del succo di prugna. Sa che Sam lo compra solo per lui e questo gesto basta a farlo sentire importante. 

‘’Non pensavo esistesse il succo di prugna.’’ 

Wanda è affianco a lui, mentre gli allunga il proprio bicchiere. Bucky lo riempie prontamente con del succo e la ragazza lo ringrazia, prima di portarsi il bordo alle labbra, assaggiandolo. 

Wanda strizza gli occhi e arriccia il naso e Bucky ride silenziosamente. 

‘’Non ti piace.’’

‘’É una delle cose peggiori che abbia mai bevuto, mi dispiace.’’ Wanda sembra mortificata, come se potesse averlo offeso. Si guardano entrambi, prima di scoppiare a ridere rumorosamente. 

‘’Scommetto che ci sia di peggio che dell’innocuo succo di prugna.’’ Le comunica il ragazzo, riempendole il bicchiere con dell’acqua. 

‘’Questo non toglie il fatto che abbia un gusto orribile. Seriamente, mi è sembrato come se stessi bevendo dell’acqua sporca.’’ Aggiunge la ragazza, scolandosi l’intero bicchiere e facendo un verso soddisfatto. Rimangono in silenzio, sorridendosi a vicenda. 

‘’Volevo dirti che mi dispiace per l’altro giorno, per le cose che ho detto.’’ Wanda inizia a parlare, sotto lo sguardo sorpreso di Bucky.

‘’Non devi scusarti di nulla. È un mio problema e devo imparare a cavarmela anche in queste situazioni. Non hai niente di essere dispiaciuta, fidati.’’ E Bucky lo pensa davvero, perché la colpa è solo sua e della sua mente, di cui non si può assolutamente fidare. ‘’Spero davvero di non aver rovinato le tue aspettative nei miei confronti. Ti assicuro che non reagisco sempre così.’’ Le assicura Bucky e Wanda gli sorride, tirando su il naso. 

‘’Posso assicurarti che le mie aspettative non sono state deluse. L’unica pecca è che bevi quella roba viola, senza avere i conati di vomiti. Ma credo di poter chiudere un occhio davanti a questo particolare. Io sono Wanda, comunque.’’ Si presenta, allungando la mano verso di lui. 

Bucky la prende senza esitazione, stringendo il suo palmo in una stretta amichevole.

‘’Bucky.’’ 

Rimangono lì a sorridersi e sorseggiare dai loro bicchieri. E Bucky non sente nemmeno l’esigenza di rompere il silenzio, perché si sente così tranquillamente a suo agio. 

‘’Sono stupito. Il nostro Bucky in compagnia di una bella ragazza? Pensavo fossi solo un finocchio con la memoria rovinata.’’

Bucky chiude gli occhi, desiderando di poter scomparire dalla stanza. Brock è alle sue spalle e sente il suo ghigno divertito, nonostante non possa vederlo. Wanda, al suo fianco, sembra pietrificarsi e trattenere il fiato. Bucky la sente irrigidirsi. 

Il tono alto della sua voce e le parole sembrano aver attirato l’attenzione di tutti i presenti, che li guardano in silenzio. Bucky si gira lentamente, fronteggiandolo. Con la coda dell’occhio, nota Steve avvicinarsi a loro. 

‘’Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che il nostro Bucky fosse così senza vergogna? Approfittarsi dell’unica persona che non ti conosce; davvero, i miei complimenti più sentiti.’’

‘’Smettila.’’ 

Tutti sembrano trattenere il fiato, sentendo il tono minaccioso di Bucky. Scott lo guarda, scuotendo la testa, dicendogli silenziosamente di non fare nulla di avventato. Ma Bucky si avvicina al corpo di Brock, che sogghigna e inizia a sollevarsi le maniche della felpa. 

‘’Ora ti riconosco. Fai a vedere alla tua nuova amica chi sei veramente.’’

‘’E chi sarei veramente?’’ 

Brock si lecca il labbro inferiore, sogghignando. 

‘’Uno schifoso frocio che ha bisogno di aiuto persino per allacciarsi le scarpe. Che si mette a piangere appena qualcuno gli pesta un piede. Un insulso finocchio, che sarebbe dovuto morire al posto di molti altri.’’

È questione di secondi prima che Bucky colpisca il naso di Brock con un pugno, buttandosi poi addosso al corpo di Brock, trattenendolo a terra e stringendo le sue mani intorno al suo collo. 

Sente un paio di braccia forti allontanarlo dall’altro e sollevarlo, proteggendolo dietro alla sua schiena. Brock inizia a tossire, mentre si tocca la gola, fremente di rabbia. Un rivolo di sangue gli arriva fino sotto il mento e nei suoi occhi Bucky legge solo odio.

‘’Vattene.’’ Sente dire da Steve. Quando si gira verso Wanda, si rende conto di quanto sia vicina al suo corpo. La ragazza gli allunga una mano e Bucky stringe le dita intorno alle sue, rimanendo comunque dietro al corpo di Steve. 

‘’Non puoi cacciarmi da qui. Sam non approverebbe mai. Quindi levati dalle palle e fai risolvere alla femminuccia i suoi problemi.’’

Se non fosse per il corpo di Steve e la mano di Wanda, Bucky lo colpirebbe di nuovo.

‘’Non ho bisogno di avere l’approvazione di Sam per buttarti fuori di qui. Ma solo quello dei presenti. Siamo tutti d’accordo?’’ Quando Steve guarda gli altri, tutti annuiscono, guardando male Brock. 

‘’Ora vattene, e non tornare mai più.’’ 

Brock sputa a terra, colpendo il pavimento vicino alla scarpa di Steve. Se ne va, senza guardare in faccia nessuno.

Bucky ha ancora il respiro affannato e le mani gli tremano. Chiude gli occhi, cercando di calmarsi e per evitare gli sguardi degli altri. 

‘’Credo che per oggi possa bastare. Vi auguro una buona giornata. A domani.’’ Steve saluta tutti, invitandoli ad uscire dalla stanza. Wanda sorride a Steve e si allontana anche lei, sciogliendo le loro mani. Guarda Bucky e gli fa un occhiolino, prima di lasciarli definitivamente soli. 

Steve lo fa sedere su una sedia e va a recuperare un bicchiere d’acqua. Le mani di Bucky non ne vogliono sapere di smettere di tremare. Il moro le nasconde tra le ginocchia, prendendo dei respiri profondi. 

Steve è subito davanti a lui, seduto con una sedia al contrario. 

‘’Buck, calmati. È andato via e non tornerà.’’ Cerca di rassicurarlo Steve, portandogli il bicchiere alle labbra. Pur sentendosi debole, Bucky separa le labbra, permettendo a Steve di farlo bere. 

Steve gli prende le mani fra le sue, massaggiandole. E Bucky finalmente inizia a calmarsi. Si lascia toccare, senza ribellarsi e si tranquillizza contro lo schienale della schiena. 

‘’Ha ragione.’’

Steve solleva lo sguardo, puntando i suoi occhi brillanti in quelli spenti di Bucky. 

‘’Brock. Aveva ragione.’’

‘’Bucky.’’

‘’La mia memoria è danneggiata. E non tornerà mai come prima, quindi è arrivato il momento di smettere di illudersi.’’ 

Sente che Steve trattiene il fiato, ma non si allontana. 

‘’Continuo a mangiare prugne, perché penso che aiutino a far tornare la memoria. Ma non funziona nulla, sai? Io non riesco, non riesco a ricordare nulla. E sono stanco.’’ Una lacrima scende lungo la sua guancia e Bucky l’asciuga prontamente, rifiutandosi di farsi vedere da Steve in quelle condizioni, per una seconda volta. 

‘’I tuoi ricordi erano una parte importante, ma non sono quelli a renderti la persona che sei ora.’’

‘’E che persona sarei ora? Dimmelo, perché io non lo so.’’

Steve sembra combattuto su cosa rispondere e Bucky vorrebbe chiedergli di dimenticarsi tutto, di dimenticare persino lui. 

‘’Sei una persona che non si arrende, nonostante sia stata messa alla prova più volte dalla vita.’’ Inizia a dire Steve, mentre i suoi polpastrelli risalgono verso il suo polso. Bucky teme che possa sentire il battito accelerato del suo cuore.

‘’Sei una persona sensibile, che teme di provare emozioni. Forse pensi di non meritarle, ma ti dimostrerò il contrario.’’ Le labbra di Steve sono sul suo palmo della sua mano, solleticandogli la pelle mentre parla. 

‘’Sei una persona buona, in grado di aiutare. Che fa fatica ad accettare l’aiuto degli altri. Forse pensi di non meritare nemmeno questo. E riuscirò a capire perché e a farti capire che sbagli.’’

Bucky non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo dal ragazzo, che ora sta passando le labbra sulla pelle del suo polso. 

‘’Mi permetterai di farlo?’’ Steve glielo chiede con tutta la concentrazione possibile e Bucky, con la mente annebbiata per la sensazione delle sue labbra, annuisce lentamente, provocando un sorriso da parte di Steve. 

‘’Allora la prendo come un promessa.’’ 

Sono così vicini, pur avendo lo schienale della sedia di Steve in mezzo ai loro corpi. Bucky vorrebbe avvicinarsi e baciarlo, per sentire come siano le sue labbra e che sapore abbiano. E lo farebbe davvero.

Se il telefono di Steve non suonasse all’improvviso. 

Steve sembra maledire qualsiasi persona ci sia dall’altra parte della cornetta, prima di scusarsi con Bucky e alzarsi dalla sedia per andare a rispondere. 

Quando ritorna nella stanza, ha un’espressione imbarazzata e si gratta la base del collo. Bucky ha imparato che lo fa quando non è suo agio.

‘’Era Tony. C’è un’emergenza alla base e devo andare a controllare. Posso darti una strappo verso casa, comunque.’’ Lo rassicura, recuperando il suo zaino e porgendoglielo tra le mani. 

Bucky è tentato di dirgli di sì, solo per poter passare altro tempo con lui. Ma scuote la testa, rassicurandolo di andare tranquillamente. 

Steve lo lascia andare, accompagnandolo all’uscita. Bucky sta per salutarlo, quando Steve gli prende il polso, fermandolo. 

‘’Verrai domani sera, alla festa?’’

Dio, Bucky se ne era completamente dimenticato. La festa di cui parla Steve è il secondo anniversario del gruppo di sedute di Sam ed è domani sera e il giorno prima Sam gli aveva ricordato di recuperare un completo e di farsi trovare sotto casa puntuale, per aiutarlo con le decorazioni. Bucky non ha nemmeno cercato un completo; dubita persino di averne uno in casa. 

‘’Ehm, io non mi sento molto a mio agio tra le persone, a dir la verità. Quindi credo che aiuterò Sam con le decorazioni e poi me ne andrò.’’

L’espressione di Steve sembra dispiaciuta, mentre annuisce tristamente.

‘’Ma posso fare un’eccezione.’’ Aggiunge, attirando l’attenzione di Steve che gli sorride speranzoso. ‘’Potrei rimanere di più.’’

‘’Sarebbe grandioso.’’

Steve sta per aggiungere altro. Invece arrossisce e indica dietro alle sue spalle.

‘’É meglio che vada, sai…’’

‘’Il dovere ti chiama, lo so.’’ Ridacchia Bucky. Steve arrossisce e lo saluta, dicendogli che conta di vederlo alla festa. Bucky si avvicina e posa un bacio sullo zigomo di Steve, alzandosi leggermente sulle punte. Poi si allontana verso casa, ignaro di aver lasciato Steve arrossire sul marciapiede, sorridente come un bambino.

*******

‘’Sam, non posso farlo!’’

‘’Puoi smetterla di lamentarti ogni tre secondi? Sto cercando di concentrarmi.’’

‘’Sam!’’

Sam lo guarda spazientito, sollevando lo sguardo dal ginocchio di Bucky. Pur con un metro intorno al collo e ago e filo in mano, la sua espressione intimidisce Bucky, che solleva gli occhi al cielo, dopo aver chiuso definitivamente la bocca. 

Bucky è nell’appartamento di Wanda con Sam, perché chi poteva aiutarlo con il vestito per la serata, se non i due membri più giovani del gruppo? 

Wanda sembra a stento trattenere le risate, seduta all’angolo della stanza. E Bucky vorrebbe calciare le mani di Sam e fuggire via, perché non c’è nessuna possibilità che possa andare alla festa con questi pantaloni addosso. 

Il tessuto pizzica la pelle di Bucky in modo fastidioso, per non parlare del colore, che è un imbarazzante viola scuro. Inoltre, le sue cosce sono troppo larghe per il pantalone e sa che, nonostante Sam abbia delle doti da non sottovalutare, nessuno riuscirà a sistemarlo prima della serata. 

Mancano meno di dodici ore e Bucky non ha ancora un vestito. 

‘’Sam, ti prego. Posso andare con i jeans, nessuno ne farà un dramma!’’ cerca di riscuoterlo. 

‘’Sì, sarò io a farlo! Perché è una festa come si deve e sono convinto che ci sia anche del caviale, che verrà servito al tavolo. E tu non puoi rovinare la mia serata con i tuoi jeans! Quindi ora, cercherai di venirmi incontro, ci siamo intesi?’’ 

Sam sembra star impazzendo, continuando a maneggiare il pantalone come se potesse allargarsi da un momento all’altro. Wanda gli si avvicina, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.

‘’Perché non vai in cucina a prenderti una tazza di thè? Le tazze sono nel mobile, sopra al lavandino.’’

Sam le sorride riconoscente, per poi correre in cucina, lasciando Bucky solo con Wanda. 

‘’Nonostante il colore ti doni molto, non credo sia la scelta più appropriata.’’

Bucky scoppia a ridere, portandosi una mano a coprire gli occhi. È stanco; non ha dormito tutta la notte per il pensiero della serata a cui dovrà partecipare. E come se non bastasse, non riesce a trovare nulla da mettere. 

‘’Seguimi.’’ Wanda si incammina verso il corridoio e Bucky la segue. 

La porta della stanza è chiusa, a differenza delle altre della casa. Wanda la apre con mani tremanti e, quando Bucky la segue all’interno, l’odore di chiuso lo colpisce in pieno. 

Addossato al muro, c’è un letto coperto da un piumone pesante, nonostante sia Luglio. Le pareti, di un colore tra il grigio e l’azzurro, sono coperte da poster di band e da foto. 

Mentre Wanda si avvicina all’armadio vicino alla finestra, Bucky curiosa tra i poster, alla ricerca di qualche band a lui conosciuta. C’è una foto, di fianco al poster dei Ramones, e raffigura Wanda tra le braccia di un ragazzo dagli occhi chiari, con i capelli colorati di argento. 

‘’Credo che questi ti starebbero meglio.’’ 

Quando Bucky si gira, Wanda gli porge una pila di vestiti tra le mani. 

‘’Ti aspetto fuori.’’ Gli comunica, prima di uscire dalla stanza, con il rumore della parte che viene accostata. 

Bucky si spoglia velocemente dai pantaloni e li piega al bordo del letto. Controlla curioso i vestiti che gli ha dato Wanda. Un paio di pantaloni scuri, una camicia bianca di un tessuto sottile al tatto, e una giacca nera semplice.

I pantaloni gli calzano a pennello, evidenziando le sue cosce nei punti esatti e cadendo morbidi fino alla caviglia. Il tessuto della camicia gli fa venire i brividi, per quanto è liscia. Il colletto profuma di ammorbidente e della naftalina presente nell’armadio. 

Guardandosi allo specchio, Bucky non si aspetta di trovare il suo riflesso in quello stato. Si piace, anche se si sente in colpa persino per averlo pensato. Chiama Wanda, che entra velocemente nella stanza. 

Bucky la sente trattenere il fiato e, quando punta lo sguardo nel suo attraverso lo specchio, nota le sue lacrime. Il suo viso è arrossato e, quando i primi singhiozzi colpiscono il suo corpo, si porta una mano sulle labbra. 

Bucky è pronto a togliersi i vestiti e a non indossarli mai più ma, quando si avvicina alla ragazza, nota che sta sorridendo tra le lacrime. 

‘’Gli assomigli così tanto.’’ Wanda gli accarezza una guancia con la mano tremante e, nonostante le dita siano umide per le lacrime, Bucky non si scosta. ‘’L’ultima volta che l’ho visto vivo, indossava questo completo. Era il mio compleanno e, se avessi saputo che sarebbe stata l’ultima volta che l’avrei visto, non l’avrei mai lasciato andare.’’ 

Bucky la circonda tra le sue braccia. Non ha mai abbracciato nessuno in questo modo e non sa nemmeno se possa considerarsi tale, ma Wanda si rilassa, stringendo il tessuto della giacca tra le sue mani. 

‘’Mi manca così tanto.’’ Singhiozza la ragazza, stringendosi al suo petto.

‘’Lo so.’’ Le mormora all’orecchio, massaggiandole la schiena. Bucky non ha mai perso una persona cara, ma sa come ci si sente a sentire un dolore tale dentro di sé.

Quando Wanda sembra calmarsi, Bucky allontana le braccia dal suo corpo, ma le rimane comunque vicina. 

Sam li raggiunge nella stanza e rimane a bocca aperta, provocando l’imbarazzo di Bucky.

‘’Stai meglio così. Definitivamente.’’

‘’Anche un sacco dell’immondizia mi starebbe meglio dei tuoi pantaloni melanzana.’’

‘’Porta rispetto, ragazzino!’’

Wanda scoppia a ridere, concordando con Bucky, mentre il ragazzo continua a borbottare, uscendo dalla stanza.

Per il resto del pomeriggio, Sam e Bucky si occupano di allestire la sala in modo da poter ospitare i partecipanti della serata. I festoni sono di una marca scadente e Bucky non fa che ripeterlo, solo per infastidire Sam. Sono azzurro confetto e, a lavoro compiuto, i due ragazzi si sentono abbastanza soddisfatti.

Scott arriva più tardi, accompagnato da un paio di amici che lo aiutano a sistemare i tavoli, intorno alla stanza. Sul palco, la band che Scott ha richiesto, sta accordando gli strumenti per la serata. 

Sam gli comunica che è libero di andare e che si vedranno più tardi. 

‘’Ti occorrerà del tempo per farti bello per Steve.’’ Ammicca, schivando prontamente la mano di Bucky, prima che si abbatta sul suo braccio. 

Torna velocemente a casa, buttandosi nella doccia e togliendosi di dosso tutto il sudore della giornata. Si specchia, cercando il suo riflesso sotto la condensa, e si chiede se si debba rasare le guance. 

Lo fa, applicando un dopobarba scadente, con un profumo troppo forte. L’orologio in salotto segna le nove in punto. 

La festa è iniziata da ormai un’ora. Bucky è terribilmente in ritardo. 

Si veste velocemente, stando attento ad abbottonarsi la camicia. Non ha scarpe per l’occasione e decide di indossare le sue usuali scarpe da tennis, optando almeno per un paio nero. Tanto nessuno noterò i suoi piedi, pensa allacciando le stringhe. 

Recupera un elastico, legandosi i capelli in uno chignon basso. Delle ciocche troppo corte escono dall’elastico e gli ricadono sul viso. Bucky pensa siano troppo lunghi e sa di doverli tagliare. 

Recupera la giacca e le chiavi di casa, per poi uscire di casa con ben venti minuti di ritardo per la festa. 

Alpine è sdraiata vicino allo zerbino e sembra dormire placidamente. 

Con passo tremante, ripercorre la strada per la festa. È ansioso e questa sensazione non gli piace. Si sente sudare sotto i colletto della camicia e spera di non ritrovarsi umido di sudore e con un cattivo odore, circondato da tutte quelle persone. 

Quando arriva a destinazione è stupito dalla quantità di macchine parcheggiate fuori dall’edificio. La musica è alta e le note della canzone lo raggiungono anche a distanza. 

All’entrata incrocia l’uomo della festa di Steve, Tony probabilmente. Quando incrocia il suo sguardo, nota l’uomo sorridergli e ammiccargli, prima di rivolgere la sua attenzione ad un uomo che gli sta parlando animatamente. 

Strano. 

All’interno Bucky si rende conto che non è così tanto male come se lo aspettava. Le luci non sono psichedeliche, ma sono suffuse. Non lo infastidiscono. La band sembra sapere quello che fa e, conoscendo i gusti hard rock di Sam, è grato di non sentire nessuna chitarra elettrica.

La gente sembra divertirsi. Gli invitati mangiano, bevono, ballano al centro della pista e parlano. 

Al lato della pista intravede Scott che balla con la figlia. Indossa un completo rosso e ride spensierato, sollevando la bambina al suo petto e danzando lentamente. 

Di fronte a Bucky c’è Wanda, mano nella mano con un uomo biondo e terribilmente alto. Parlano con una ragazza dai capelli rossi, che Bucky riconosce subito. 

E di fianco a lei, vestito nel completo blu più elegante che Bucky abbia mai visto, c’è Steve. Tra le mani ha due bicchieri, contenenti del liquido viola ed è appoggiato con le spalle al muro. Sembra assorto ad ascoltare la band, quando la ragazza dai capelli rossi lo riscuote, puntando un dito smaltato nella direzione di Bucky. 

E Steve lo guarda. 

La stanza è gremita di gente, ma Bucky si sente come se fossero solo loro due. Steve lo guarda come se lo vedesse per la prima volta. Ha le labbra separate e le luci illuminano il rossore sulle sue guance. 

Bucky non si muove di un millimetro. Anzi, rimane immobile senza nemmeno respirare. 

Perché Steve si è allontanato dal muro e si sta avvicinando a lui, senza distogliere lo sguardo da lui. Evita velocemente le persone sulla pista e in meno di pochi secondi è davanti a Bucky. 

‘’Bucky, davvero—sei, wow—‘’

‘’Strano? Wanda e Sam mi hanno aiutato a scegliere i vestiti.’’ 

Steve arrossisce ancora di più e gli porge il bicchiere, bevendo completamente il proprio. Si pulisce le labbra con il dorso della mano. 

‘’Intendevo che stai veramente bene. Emh, sei—sei veramente bello.’’ Quando glielo dice, Bucky riesce a sentire l’odore del succo di prugne dalle sue labbra. E si sente sudare, sapendo che se lo baciasse in questo esatto momento, la sua bocca sarebbe dolce come quel frutto. 

‘’Anche tu sei veramente bello.’’ 

Steve arrossisce ancora di più e gli sfiora le dita, senza intrecciare la mano con la sua. A Bucky sta iniziando a piacere, questa serata. Sorseggia il suo succo, salutando Wanda dall’altro lato della pista. 

‘’So che è un po’ affrettato ma mi chiedevo se volessi ballare con me.’’ Steve sembra così contento e Bucky odia rovinargli l’entusiasmo.

‘’Io non so ballare.’’

‘’Nemmeno io. Ho l’aria di uno che sa ballare? Prometto di non prenderti in giro, se mi pesterai i piedi. A patto che tu non prenda in giro me.’’

E Bucky si ritrova trascinato in mezzo alla pista. È gremito di persone, quindi nessuno presta attenzione a loro. Ma Bucky si sente comunque come se avesse tutti gli occhi puntati su di sé. 

Le sue mani sono lungo i fianchi e non sa assolutamente dove metterle. Ma Steve si avvicina, sorridendogli e tranquillizzandolo. Gli prende le mani e fa in modo che gli circondino il collo e le dita di Bucky toccano i capelli, sfiorandoli con i polpastrelli. Sono morbidi al tatto e Bucky vorrebbe passarci le mani dentro. 

Bucky si riscuote violentemente appena Steve lo attrae contro il suo corpo, un po’ troppo velocemente. Bucky si ritrova a trattenere un sospiro, perché è così vicino a Steve che è in grado di sentire i battiti del suo cuore. E, per essere meno romantici, persino gli addominali del suo petto. 

‘’Scusami.’’ Ridacchia Steve nel suo orecchio, mentre inizia a ondeggiare a ritmo di musica. Bucky lo segue rapito, inebriato dal suo odore. Si sente in bilico, come se potesse cadere da un momento all’altro. Ma sa che Steve non glielo permetterebbe.

Si stringe maggiormente tra le sue braccia, appoggiando una guancia sotto le sue clavicole. 

Non sa esattamente quanto tempo passi, o quante canzoni. Ma quando solleva la testa dal suo petto, si rende conto che la maggior parte delle persone non c’è più. Intorno a loro, la pista ospita solo poche coppie. 

Sam è infondo alla sala, che sistema i tavoli e le sedie, e insieme a lui c’è Scott. Nucky nota con la coda dell’occhio Wanda e la ragazza dai capelli rossi ridere animatamente.

‘’Steve,’’ la ragazza dai capelli rossi lo chiama, alternando lo sguardo tra Bucky e il biondo, con un sorrisino sulle labbra. ‘’Tony accompagna me e Clint alla base. Vuoi un passaggio?’’

Wanda al suo fianco gli sorride dolcemente.

Bucky è pronto a stringerlo maggiormente tra le sue braccia, per non farlo andare via. Da quando è diventato così possessivo, non lo sa proprio.

‘’Credo che rimarrò ad aiutare Sam con i tavoli. Ci sentiamo domani, Nat.’’ La saluta, senza distanziarsi da Bucky. Nat sorride a Bucky prima di uscire dalla stanza, e il ragazzo cerca di ricambiare, senza sembrare ridicolo.

‘’Non mi hai pestato i piedi nemmeno una volta.’’

‘’Nemmeno tu.’’

‘’Non mentire. I miei piedoni hanno pestato i tuoi più volte. Sei solo troppo gentile per dirmelo.’’ Steve ridacchia, guardandolo negli occhi.

‘’Mi è piaciuto comunque.’’ Gli promette. Ed è la verità. Bucky non si sentiva così a suo agio da così tanto tempo, che si ricordi. E pensa che tutto questo sia merito di Steve. Della sua gentilezza, del suo umorismo, delle emozioni che gli fa provare, nonostante Bucky fosse convinto di non poterle provare. È Steve. 

‘’Allora dovrei pestarti i piedi più spesso se—‘’

Bucky lo bacia. 

Non gli importa se ci siano ancora Scott e Sam nella stanza. 

Bucky lo bacia e cerca di dirgli tutto ciò che non ha il coraggio di far uscire, solamente con quel bacio. 

Steve sembra pietrificato e Bucky è pronto a separarsi e a scusarsi per aver frainteso tutto, ma Steve gli circonda il viso con le mani, avvicinandolo maggiormente a lui, non lasciandolo scappare. 

Le labbra di Steve sono morbide a contatto con le sue, che sono ruvide per i continui morsi. 

Steve respira profondamente dal naso ma non approfondisce il bacio. E Bucky gliene è grato, perché non ricorda nemmeno come si fa. 

Si separano lentamente e Bucky separa le labbra, perché sa che non riuscirebbe a respirare altrimenti. E quando apre gli occhi, Steve è davanti a lui. E sembra rinato. 

Il rossore sulle guance, le labbra umide e dischiuse, e gli occhi annebbiati fanno venire voglia a Bucky di non smettere mai più di baciarlo. 

‘’Dovrei davvero pestarti i piedi più spesso, se questo è il risultato.’’

E Bucky scoppia a ridere, mentre appoggia la fronte a quella di Steve. Rimangono lì per un tempo che a loro sembra infinito, a sorridere contro le labbra dell’altro. 

Quando Bucky solleva lo sguardo, arrossisce di colpo. Perché Sam e Scott sono lì, che li guardano sorridendo e annuiscono. 

‘’Pensavamo di dovervi separare con la forza. Ci stavamo spaventando.’’ Li sfotte Sam, indossando velocemente una giacca. Scott li guarda ancora sorridendo e annuendo, come se fosse in trance. 

‘’Vi stavate preoccupando di questo ma non di sembrare due psicopatici, rimanendo ad osservarci in silenzio?’’ Steve trattiene a stento le risate, mentre Sam arrossisce di colpo, cercando di trascinarsi dietro Scott, che non smette ancora di sorridere…e di fissare Steve.

‘’Molto spiritoso. Ti lascio le chiavi per chiudere, così impari a scherzare con me, Cap.’’

‘’Devo far vedere una cosa a Bucky. Non ci metterò molto.’’ Gli comunica Steve, allontanandosi da Bucky ma intrecciando le sue dita con quelle dell’altro.

‘’Cosa sentono le mie orecchie! Spero di aver sentito male. Hai sentito cos’ha detto il Capitano, Scott?’’ Sam scuote un braccio a Scott, ma l’altro sembra ancora concentrato su di loro. Sam scuote la testa, circondandogli le spalle con un braccio e trascinandolo fuori. ‘’Attento alle telecamere, Cap!’’ lo avvisa, prima di uscire definitivamente dall’edificio.

Steve lo trascina velocemente verso un’altra stanza dell’edificio, correndo lungo il corridoio. La sua mano ancora intrecciata con quella di Bucky. 

Entrano in una stanza con le pareti bianche ricoperte da tele, con disegni diversi tra loro. Al centro della stanza, circondata da sedie, si trova un piccolo podio. Ma Steve non gli lascia il tempo di guardarsi intorno e gli fa strada verso un quadro abbastanza grande, che si differenzia tra gli altri per i colori. 

E Bucky trattiene il fiato. 

Perché la tela è piena di pittura di ogni tonalità di blu. Le pennellate sconnesse, formano un volto di una persona. I suoi occhi sembrano guardarti dentro, ma sono al tempo stessi spenti. Intorno alla bocca, realizzata con una tonalità chiara di rosa, l’artista ha dipinto una mano, che cerca di pulirsi del sangue dalle labbra, sporcando il dorso con del rosso.

Bucky sente la presenza di Steve alla sua spalle, con il petto abbastanza vicino alla sua schiena da sentirlo, ma non a contatto con lui. 

Bucky non riesce a togliere lo sguardo da quella figura e, come senza sensi, si appoggia contro il petto di Steve, che lo circonda prontamente con le sue braccia, allacciando le sue mani sul suo petto. Steve appoggia il mento sulla sua spalla e il suo respiro si infrange contro il suo orecchio, provocandogli un leggero brivido. 

‘’Non riuscivo a pensare ad altro, dopo la sera che ti ho conosciuto. E ho fatto quello che penso di saper fare meglio.’’ 

‘’Sono io.’’

‘’Mi dispiace. Non avevo nessun diritto di appenderlo qui, senza prima parlartene.’’ 

Bucky si affretta a trattenere le mani di Steve, rassicurandolo e costringendolo a non allontanarsi. 

‘’Mi piace. Ma mi spaventa allo stesso modo.’’

‘’Perché ti spaventa?’’

‘’Perché mi rappresenta. E il fatto che tu sia riuscito a leggermi dentro e realizzarmi su questa tela, mi fa tremare le gambe.’’ 

Bucky sente la sua risata leggera tra i capelli, mentre le labbra di Steve lo accarezzano sulla parte della nuca. Bucky è costretto a chiudere gli occhi, avvicinandosi maggiormente al tocco di Steve. 

‘’I tuoi capelli sono morbidi. E profumano di shampoo e di prugne?’’, Steve sembra divertito, mentre Bucky fa fatica a prestare attenzione alle sue parole, soprattutto quando il suo corpo è stretto contro a quello del ragazzo. ‘’Non dirmi che hai persino lo shampoo alle prugne.’’

Bucky ha uno shampoo alle prugne. E non si vergogna ad ammetterlo. Quindi annuisce, contro le labbra di Steve. 

‘’Questo non mi stupisce per niente.’’

‘’Non dovrebbe, sai? È immorale e scortese giudicare qualcuno, soprattutto per la fragranza del proprio shampoo.’’ Bucky cerca di rimanere al gioco, trattenendo un sorrisino. 

‘’Chiedo scusa per il mio comportamento scortese e inappropriato. C’è qualcosa che posso fare, per farmi perdonare?’’ 

Bucky non può fare a meno di girarsi tra le braccia di Steve e prendere il tessuto della sua camicia tra le mani, indietreggiando fino a quando la sua schiena non entra a contatto con la tela del dipinto. Si trascina contro Steve e lo bacia, stringendo il tessuto tra le sue dita. 

Steve non lo tocca, ma sostiene le sue braccia ai lati della testa di Bucky, intrappolandolo tra il suo corpo e il disegno. 

Bucky vuole che Steve lo tocchi. Non è fragile e non si romperà, se Steve lo tocca. Bucky gli lecca il labbro inferiore, per poi allontanarsi dalla sua bocca, in attesa di una qualsiasi reazione da parte di Steve. 

E Steve stringe Bucky al suo petto, attirandolo verso di lui con le sue mani, che lo stringono sulla parte bassa della schiena. Riprende il suo posto tra le labbra di Bucky, baciandolo con più forza. Bucky si ritrova costretto a separare le labbra e ad incontrare maggiormente Steve. 

A Bucky piace baciarlo. Si era sempre domandato perché mai alle persone piacesse farlo, considerando la strana consistenza di una lingua. 

Ma quando la lingua di Steve incontra la sua, deve ricredersi. Mormora contro le sue labbra, strusciando il suo corpo contro la gamba di Steve. La frizione contro la sua coscia dura lo fa gemere per la prima volta ad alta voce e, realizzando ciò che ha appena fatto contro il pantalone di Steve e rendendosi conto di aver appena fatto quel verso ad alta voce, si allontana dalle sue labbra, nascondendo la faccia sul petto di Steve. 

Se dovesse dire come si sente in questo preciso momento, direbbe che si sente frizzante. Come quelle strane caramelle che scoppiettano in bocca e che, nonostante la sensazione strana, non puoi fare a meno di mangiare. 

‘’Credo che sia meglio andare a casa.’’ Bucky non osa sollevare lo sguardo verso il volto di Steve. Il tessuto della sua camicia è fresco contro la sua guancia bollente. 

‘’Va bene.’’

‘’Potresti accompagnarmi, se ti va. E se non hai niente di meglio da fare.’’ Bucky si accorge dopo di quello che ha detto e spera che Steve non fraintenda nulla. Invece il ragazzo gli sorride e lo trascina fuori dalla stanza. 

Le strade di Brooklyn sono abbastanza deserte. 

E anche se non lo fossero, Bucky non noterebbe gli altri. Troppo concentrato su Steve e sulle dita del ragazzo intrecciate tra le sue. 

Raggiungono l’appartamento di Bucky velocemente e Alpine è subito tra le braccia di Steve, miagolando contenta e guardando Bucky con uno sguardo che il ragazzo interpreta come pura sfida. 

Steve gli chiede se può portare la gatta in casa e Bucky gli dice di sì, nonostante Alpine non entri mai nell’appartamento. Bucky odia lo sporco e il pensiero di dover trovare i peli di Alpine in giro per casa gli fa venire i brividi. Ma non può dire di no a Steve, a quanto pare. 

‘’Quando vivevo a Brooklyn con mia madre, ne ho sempre voluto uno. Ma mia madre non me l’ha mai permesso, perché con l’asma e tutti i miei problemi ai polmoni, aveva paura che un gatto potesse peggiorare tutto.’’, inizia a raccontare Steve, mentre accarezza imperterrito Alpine. La gatta rimane rilassata tra le sue braccia e Bucky vorrebbe essere al suo posto.

‘’Allora per dimostrarle il contrario, ho portato in casa un gatto che avevo trovato giù per strada. Beh, da quel momento non ho mai messo in discussione mia madre. Perché ero allergico anche al pelo del gatto. Ma il siero fa davvero miracoli su tutto, altrimenti non potrei godermi questo bel musino. Vero, tesoro?’’ Steve ridacchia per il solletico dei baffi di Alpine sulle sue dita. Bucky è nel suo salotto, in compagnia di Steve Rogers, che parla con il suo gatto, come se Alpine potesse rispondere. La serata potrebbe essere più strana di così?

Steve riappoggia la gatta per terra, provocandole il suo tipico miagolio di disappunto in sottofondo. Si toglie la giacca e la posa sul bracciolo del divano. Bucky sente solo una sensazione di familiarità nella pancia. 

‘’Mi piace il tuo appartamento, sai? Mi ricorda quello che condividevo quando ero più giovane. Diamine, così sembro un anziano che parla al nipote!’’

‘’Spero che gli anziani non baciano i propri nipoti nel modo in cui fai tu.’’ Bucky ha appena fatto una battuta? E la definirebbe anche di cattivo gusto, se Steve non scoppiasse a ridere in quel preciso momento.

‘’Non hai tutti i torti. Almeno ho ancora i denti. Pensa se li avessi persi, dopo lo scongelamento. Immaginati il temibile Captain America, che sputa la sua dentiera addosso ai suoi nemici.’’

‘’Li stupiresti con un effetto sorpresa.’’

‘’Non l’ho mai vista sotto questo punto di vista. Dovrei parlarne con Tony. Sempre se a te non dispiacerebbe baciarmi, con il timore di ingoiare un mio molare.’’

Bucky non gli dice che lo bacerebbe in qualsiasi circostanza, persino senza denti. Invece si concentra sul fatto che Steve voglia baciarlo di nuovo. 

Si dirige verso la sua camera, perché il completo gli si sta appiccicando fastidiosamente alla pelle. È pur sempre Luglio ed è pur sempre in compagnia di Steve, quindi il suo sudore non gli lascia scampo. 

Steve lo segue e Bucky non ci legge nessuna malizia. Sono due persone adulte e possono rimanere nella sua stanza da letto, senza finire a rotolarsi tra le coperte. Vero?

Steve si appoggia allo stipite della porta e lo guarda sorridendo, mentre Bucky si toglie le scarpe e la giacca. Non si sente in imbarazzo mentre si spoglia della camicia, nonostante senta lo sguardo di Steve addosso alla sua schiena nuda. Bucky spera che non si accorga della lunga cicatrice sul suo braccio, reduce dell’esplosione che gli ha tolto la memoria. 

Indossa una maglietta a manica corte, accertandosi che non sia sporca. Si toglie i pantaloni, ringraziando per aver scelto una maglietta che gli copre il fondoschiena, e indossa quelli del suo pigiama. 

Quando si volta verso Steve, nota il suo rossore e il fatto che la sua cravatta sia larga intorno al collo. 

‘’Posso prestarti dei vestiti.’’ Gli dice Bucky, perché non vuole assolutamente farlo rimanere con quegli indumenti fastidiosamente stretti e asfissianti. Nonostante gli donino in maniera esagerata.

‘’Credo che sia meglio che la sbottoni e basta. Il siero mi fa soffrire il caldo in un modo disastroso. È un problema per te?’’ Steve glielo chiede preoccupato, come se passare la serata a guardare il suo petto pieno di addominali fosse l’incubo peggiore di Bucky. Ovviamente, non è un problema per Bucky, che scuote la testa e, per farlo spogliare senza fissarlo, gli dà le spalle per aprire la finestra. E mentirebbe, se dicesse che non prende un respiro profondo, cercando di calmare la voglia che ha di Steve. 

Quando si volta, Steve è seduto sul suo letto, con la camicia sbottonata e senza scarpe. E le sue calze bianche, rosse e blu fanno spuntare un sorriso divertito sulle labbra di Bucky, che lo affianca. 

‘’Non dirmi che persino le tue mutande sono in questo modo.’’

‘’Potrei fare il cascamorto e dirti di scoprirlo tu stesso. Ma non voglio che ti faccia un’idea sbagliata di me. Quindi ti dirò la verità.’’ Steve si avvicina al suo viso, con uno sguardo serio. L’espressione di qualcuno che sta raccontando un segreto che non può assolutamente dire a nessuno. ‘’Sì, ho diversi paia di mutande bianche, rosse e blu. E persino un paio con disegnato il mio scudo sopra, e devo ringraziare Tony per i suoi strani regali.’’

Bucky scoppia a ridere, sotto lo sguardo serio di Steve, che si tramuta in divertito. Bucky si sdraia sul suo lato del letto, con la testa appoggiata sul cuscino. Il suo volto verso quello di Steve, in una tacita richiesta di raggiungerlo.

E Steve non se lo fa ripetere due volte, copiando la sua posizione. 

Sono uno di fronte all’altro, così vicini da sentire il respiro dell’altro infrangersi sul proprio viso. La luce della lampada di Bucky illumina il viso e il petto di Steve, che sembra brillare nella penombra della camera. Steve sorride e Bucky non crede che riuscirà a resistere alle sensazioni che gli fa provare. È che Bucky sa di essere debole, e il fatto che Steve sia così tenero, in questo preciso momento, gli fa stringere le dita dei piedi. Ha persino i capelli che sparano in tutte le direzioni, molto probabilmente a causa del cuscino. 

E Bucky non pensa a nulla, quando allunga la mano e cerca di sistemargli una ciocca, saggiando la morbidezza. Allontana la mano, come scottato, ma Steve gli ferma il polso e gli rimette la mano dov’era.

‘’Mi piace quando mi tocchi i capelli. Mi piace quando mi tocchi, in realtà.’’

Bucky trattiene il respiro, accarezzando lo scalpo di Steve. La sua mano scende sui suoi zigomi e sul suo naso, sempre sotto lo sguardo vigile dell’altro. Gli accarezza le labbra, massaggiandogliele con il polpastrello. Sono così morbide e piene e Bucky teme di poter cedere da un momento all’altro. 

Gli accarezza la mandibola, per poi scendere sul collo. Quando lo sfiora, sente il battito accelerato. Sfiora leggermente il suo petto, tastando la pelle tesa dei suoi pettorali e degli addominali. 

Steve gli prende la mano e se la porta lentamente al viso, baciando le sue dita. Bucky legge della devozione nel suo sguardo. 

‘’Hai delle belle mani. Come quelle di un artista.’’ Gli dice Steve, concentrando la sua attenzione nel baciare le nocche di Bucky.

‘’Potrei esserlo stato, nella mia vita passata. Ma non c’è modo di ricordarlo.’’ 

Steve bacia la sua pelle con più forza, come a dimostrargli la sua attenzione. 

‘’Sam ti ha raccontato tutto di me, vero?’’Bucky non è arrabbiato e nemmeno offeso. Anzi, spera davvero di poter evitare di parlarne con Steve e che Sam gli abbia detto tutto ciò che deve sapere.

‘’Ci ha provato. Ma gli ho detto che non era compito suo parlarmene, ma tuo. Quindi se vorrai, potrai parlarne con me. Però ti dico questo, e non intendo ripeterlo più, quindi spero che te lo metta in testa.’’ Steve lo guarda fisso negli occhi e gli circonda il viso tra le mani. Sono così vicini che il naso di Bucky sfiora quello di Steve. ‘’Niente di quello che mi dirai mi farà cambiare idea su di te. Mai.’’ 

Bucky si sente nudo di fronte a quello sguardo e l’unica cosa che può fare è chiudere gli occhi e avvicinarsi alle sue labbra. Per la furia con cui lo fa, Steve ricade sul letto di schiena, mentre Bucky non si separa dalle sue labbra. Steve rilascia un sospiro divertito dalle sue labbra, mentre con la mano accarezza la schiena di Bucky. 

Bucky gli lecca le labbra e, senza smettere di baciarlo, sale sul suo bacino. Steve solleva il busto, in modo che Bucky possa essere seduto su di lui. Bucky gli circonda il collo con le braccia e si separa dalle labbra di Steve, sospirando. 

‘’Voglio fare l’amore con te.’’ Bucky glielo sussurra sulle labbra, osservando ansiosamente la reazione di Steve, perché davvero, chi lo propone in questo modo nel ventunesimo secolo? È pronto al rifiuto di Steve, ma invece nota stupito di essere di nuovo nel torto. 

Perché Steve lo guarda come se avesse detto la cosa più sconcia ed eccitante di sempre e Bucky nota il movimento del suo pomo d’Adamo, come se stesse cercando di ingoiare un groppo fastidioso. 

Bucky vorrebbe sorridere per la sua reazione, ma sa che non è il momento. 

Steve gli bacia la pelle del collo, infuocandola con le sue labbra. Bucky si inarca contro di lui e sospira contro l’orecchio di Steve, perché l’erezione del ragazzo preme esattamente contro il fondoschiena di Bucky. E anche se sembrano esserci tessuti infiniti tra di loro, Steve sembra gigantesco. 

Bucky non pensa di essere totalmente inesperto con il sesso. Ma ovviamente non ricorda, e da quando si è risvegliato, non ha mai trovato nessuno con cui volesse condividere questo momento. 

Solo Steve. 

Passa le mani sul petto di Steve, nudo e alla sua completa mercé. La sua pelle è liscia, ma i suoi muscoli sono duri al tatto. 

‘’Mi piace il sapore della tua pelle. Mi piacerebbe passare le mie labbra su tutto il tuo corpo. Me lo permetterai, un giorno?’’ 

Bucky si immobilizza, fermando il movimento delle sue mani. Trattiene il respiro, mentre pensa alla sensazione delle labbra di Steve, sulla sua pelle. Sul suo petto, sulle sue gambe, in mezzo alle sue gambe. 

Bucky geme, annuendo sul suo collo. Sente il tessuto bagnato delle sue mutande, contro la sua pelle tese, e spera di poter togliersi i vestiti al più presto. 

Mentre bacia il collo di Steve, gli toglie lentamente la camicia, facendola ricadere dietro alla schiena del ragazzo. Le dita di Steve sono sotto al tessuto della sua maglia, accarezzandogli la pelle della schiena. 

Bucky gli prende le mani e posa i lati della sua maglia tra le sue dita, in una tacita domanda di spogliarlo. Quando anche la sua maglia raggiunge la stessa posizione di quella di Steve, Bucky sente il suo sguardo sulla propria pelle nuda e teme di vedere il dispiacere dipinto sul volto di Steve. Perché il petto di Bucky è cosparso di cicatrici sottili e pallide, con una più lunga e spessa sulla spalla sinistra.

Bucky sa che non è un bello spettacolo.

Ma Steve non sta guardando solo le cicatrici. Steve sta guardando ogni singolo dettaglio della sua pelle e passa le dita in adorazione, sorridendo quando Bucky rabbrividisce per il suo tocco. 

‘’Anche io ho una cicatrice come questa’’, Steve gli tocca la pelle tese sopra il suo pettorale e Bucky trattiene il fiato. ‘’Ma non ti dirò dove. Dovrai scoprirlo tu.’’ 

Bucky si ritrova eccitato alla proposta e non vede l’ora di esplorare ogni centimetro della pelle di Steve. 

‘’Sembra un buon compromesso.’’ Bucky gli sussurra all’orecchio, passando le unghie sulla pelle tesa di Steve. 

‘’Posso baciarti?’’ 

Bucky si chiede da quando Steve abbia bisogno del permesso per baciarlo ed è pronto a riavvicinarsi alle sue labbra, ma il viso di Steve è puntato sul suo petto. 

Bucky sente la base del collo più fredda, forse per la paura di donarsi davvero a Steve. E annuisce, perché sente di potersi fidare ciecamente di lui. 

Steve non affretta le cose, ma si prende tutto il tempo per accarezzare la sua pelle. Tutto questo lo tranquillizza e lo rilassa. Le dita affusolate di Steve lo accarezzano sulle braccia, fino alle spalle. Quando gli sfiora la cicatrice, Bucky gli stringe i capelli tra le dita. Non è per il dolore, ma prova una sensazione strana. 

Le mani di Steve percorrono il suo petto, sfiorando le sue clavicole, i suoi pettorali e il suo ombelico, quando gli accarezza i fianchi, Bucky scoppia a ridere e si dimena tra le sue braccia. Steve lo guarda divertito e stupito, mentre Bucky si ritrova spaventato dal suo sguardo, perché sa che ora che Steve ha scoperto che soffre il solletico, non gli darà un attimo di tregua. 

Trattiene il fiato, mentre le dita di Steve toccano timidamente i suoi capezzoli. E quando Steve ne stringe uno tra le dita, Bucky è costretto a premere la bocca contra la spalla del ragazzo, per evitare di gemere ad alta voce. 

È piacevole, molto di più di quando cercava di procurarsi piacere da solo, per poi sentirsi imbarazzato e in colpa con se stesso. 

Da quella posizione non riesce a vedere il volto di Steve, ma sente il suo fiato caldo contro la sua pelle. Le labbra di Steve si posano sul suo capezzolo, leccandolo e baciandolo. Bucky non riesce a smettere di respirare affannosamente e di muovere i fianchi contro quelli di Steve, nonostante sia una posizione assolutamente scomoda. 

Steve circonda la sua schiena con le sue braccia, avvicinandolo maggiormente al suo corpo e andando incontro ai suoi fianchi. Bucky sente la sua eccitazione a contatto con la sua e gli morde la spalla, cercando di raggiungere la sua erezione, senza allontanarsi di un millimetro dal corpo. 

Quando Bucky circonda la sua mano in mezzo alle gambe di Steve, il ragazzo gli morde il capezzolo, torturandolo dolcemente con i denti. Respira in modo affannoso, per il movimento del polso di Bucky. Il moro cerca disperatamente di toccarlo nel modo più profondo che può, nonostante il tessuto del pantalone. 

‘’Posso spogliarti?’’ 

Bucky non riuscirebbe a credere alle parole che ha appena pronunciato, e anche Steve sembra pensarla come lui. Perché allontana il viso dal suo petto e punta il suo sguardo in quello eccitato di Bucky. Bucky lo stringe maggiormente nel pantalone, ingoiando il sospiro di Steve tra le sue labbra. ‘’Ti prego.’’

Steve sembra eccitarsi ancora di più, in un modo in cui Bucky pensava non fosse possibile. Steve gli morde le labbra, facendogliele schiudere per poi baciare con furia, come se non potesse averne abbastanza.

Bucky prende la sua reazione come un sì.

Avvicina le dita alla cerniera dei suoi pantaloni e, nonostante stiano tremando leggermente, riesce a tirarla giù velocemente e senza problemi. Dalla biancheria scura, esce una leggera striscia di peluria chiara e Bucky si ritrova disperato per la voglia che ha di leccarla. 

Steve solleva i fianchi, come per aiutarlo a togliere il pantalone. Bucky non lo toglie del tutto, perché significherebbe spostarsi dalle sue gambe e non è assolutamente quello che vuole. Glieli abbassa fino alle ginocchia. 

Le cosce di Steve sono muscolose e Bucky non è stupito, perché è convinto che ogni centimetro di Steve sia ricoperto da muscoli. Lascia vagare lo sguardo fino in mezzo alle sue gambe, dove il tessuto delle mutande di Steve sembra sul punto di strapparsi, per quanto è eccitato. 

Bucky sente un moto di soddisfazione, al pensiero di essere lui, la causa della sua eccitazione. Ma mette da parte l’orgoglio, perché quando abbassa anche l’ultimo strato di tessuto, vede per la prima volta l’erezione di Steve. E rimane senza parole, perché davvero. Non c’è modo che Steve sia più perfetto di così. 

La sua erezione svetta contro il suo petto. È spaventosamente lunga e dura e, nonostante Bucky debba sentirsi almeno un minimo intimorito dalla grandezza, ne è eccitato a livelli imbarazzanti. Vuole toccarlo, assaggiarlo e farlo stare bene, fino a quando Steve glielo permetterà. 

‘’Il tuo sguardo mi eccita e imbarazza allo stesso tempo. Dovrei esserne preoccupato?’’ 

Bucky rivolge lo sguardo al viso di Steve e nota il suo sguardo divertito e il rossore sulle sue guance. Bucky arrossisce, sperando di non aver guardato l’erezione di Steve per molto tempo. 

‘’Non puoi pensare che non sia intimidatoria.’’

‘’Vuoi fermarti? Se non vuoi continuare, possiamo fermarci. A me andrebbe benissimo anche così.’’ Steve lo rassicura, baciandogli velocemente le labbra. 

‘’Non ho detto che voglio fermarmi. Mi stai dicendo che dovrò spogliarmi da solo?’’ Bucky lo stuzzica, recuperando il bordo del suo pantalone tra le dita. 

La mano di Steve è subito sulla sua, ma non la sposta. Lo aiuta a togliersi il pantalone, abbassandolo fino alle cosce. 

‘’Non sarà scomodo con l’elastico che ti preme sulla pelle?’’ 

E Bucky gli dà ragione, perché inizia ad infastidirlo adesso. Non osa immaginare dopo. 

‘’Dovrei toglierlo completamente?’’

‘’Non mi darebbe fastidio, se è questo che ti preoccupa.’’

‘’Non voglio allontanarmi da te.’’ Bucky sa di sembrare ridicolo, ma non vuole separarsi da Steve nemmeno per un secondo. Non vuole rovinare l’atmosfera e ha paura che, se dovesse spostarsi dal suo corpo, potrebbe cambiare idea sul voler fare l’amore con lui. 

Steve gli sorride e gli accarezza la schiena, massaggiando la pelle tesa per l’agitazione. 

‘’Non intendo muovermi da qui.’’ Lo rassicura baciandogli il mento. 

Bucky si alza titubante dalle sue gambe. Il pavimento è freddo, a contatto con i suoi piedi. Steve rimane nella stessa posizione e ne approfitta per spogliarsi completamente, appoggiando i vestiti in fondo al letto. 

Bucky rimane rapito dalla sua bellezza disarmante e vorrebbe pizzicarsi la pelle, per accettarsi che tutto questo sia reale. Che Steve sia vero. Che sia veramente seduto nudo sul suo letto, con le guance arrossate, i capelli disordinati e sparati in tutte le direzioni, gli occhi dolci che non abbandonano mai il viso di Bucky. 

Bucky lo guarda negli occhi e si porta una mano lungo il bordo dei pantaloni. Lentamente, li abbassa lungo i fianchi, fino a quando raggiungono i suoi piedi in un groviglio. Steve non guarda la sua pelle nuda, ma solo il suo viso. Come se niente valesse la pena di essere guardato più del suo viso. 

Quando Bucky si sbarazza velocemente anche dell’ultimo indumento, entrambi rimangono immobili a guardarsi negli occhi. 

Steve distoglie lo sguardo dal suo viso e lo squadra dalla testa ai piedi. E in quei secondi, Bucky non fa altro che torturarsi le dita, sotto gli occhi affamati di Steve. 

Steve allunga una mano verso di lui e Bucky si affretta ad avvicinarsi. Afferra la mano di Steve, che è completamente asciutta, a confronto della sua leggermente umida per l’agitazione. 

Steve lo aiuta a risalire sulle suo gambe, riportandolo dove era precedentemente. Bucky si sente di appartenere fra le sue braccia. 

‘’Non voglio essere frainteso, e nemmeno che tu possa pensare che sia imbarazzante, ma non credo che riuscirò a durare a lungo stanotte.’’ Steve glielo dice arrossendo, mentre gli accarezza una guancia. 

Bucky si spinge maggiormente nel suo tocco, annuendo. Non gli importa, perché anche lui è nella sua stessa condizione, ma non ha bisogno di dirlo per farlo capire a Steve. 

Bucky spinge i fianchi contro il bacino di Steve ed entrambi respirano rumorosamente sulle labbra dell’altro, appena le loro erezioni si sfiorano per la prima volta. Bucky è pronto a ripetere lo stesso movimento, perché non vuole rinunciare a questa sensazione per niente al mondo. 

Ma Steve afferra entrambe le loro aste tra una mano, masturbandoli insieme. Bucky inarca il collo all’indietro per la sensazione della mano callosa di Steve a contatto con la propria pelle tesa. 

‘’Steve.’’ Geme chiudendo gli occhi.

Steve è subito sulle sue labbra, divorandolo mentre muove la propria mano con maggiore velocità. Del liquido pre seminale cola sulle dita di Steve, permettendo di lubrificare entrambi con la propria mano. Bucky si sentirebbe in imbarazzo, per quanto velocemente stia reagendo al tocco di Steve, ma non gli importa. Vuole solo sentirsi bene e in questo momento, Steve glielo sta permettendo. 

Si allontana dalle sue labbra, con un verso di lamento di Steve. Si porta un dito alle labbra, riempiendolo di saliva. Steve lo guarda con un misto di eccitazione e domanda negli occhi. Segue rapito il movimento della mano di Bucky e, quando le dita di Bucky raggiungono l’interno delle sue natiche, Steve geme rumorosamente, spingendosi maggiormente contro l’erezione di Bucky. 

Bucky circonda il proprio polpastrello intorno alla pelle tesa della sua entrata e la penetra lentamente con il suo indice, inarcando la schiena per la sensazione di pienezza. Non è abituato a tutto questo e, nell’intimità della propria camera, non si è mai spinto oltre. Ma dopo aver appurato la grandezza dell’erezione di Steve, Bucky sa che deve darsi da fare. 

‘’Dio, Bucky. Non resisterò in questo modo.’’ Steve glielo sussurra sulle labbra e sembra così bisognoso, che Bucky lo premia con un bacio, mentre muove il suo indice all’esterno e all’interno della sua entrata. 

Steve si porta un dito fra le labbra, per poi avvicinarlo all’entrata di Bucky e affiancare l’indice di Bucky. Bucky stringe le sue spalle con un braccio, gemendo rumorosamente contro il suo orecchio. Steve è veloce e pronto a copiare il movimento del dito di Bucky. 

Bucky non riesce a resistere al piacere che sta provando ed è pronto a sentire Steve dentro di sé. 

‘’Steve, ti prego.’’ Lo prega, nonostante sappia di sembrare troppo bisognoso. Steve rallenta il movimento del proprio dito, provocando dei versi di lamento dalle labbra di Bucky.

‘’Non ancora. Non voglio farti del male.’’ Gli dice Steve, scuotendo la testa sotto lo sguardo di Bucky. 

‘’Non lo farai.’’ 

‘’Lo so, ma voglio che sia piacevole per entrambi. E non voglio sembrare un cafone, ma con la cosa che ho tra le gambe potrei farti del male, se non ti preparo bene. Quindi, ti prego, lascia che mi prenda cura di te.’’ 

Bucky lascia da parte le sue nuove proteste e si concentra sulle parole di Steve. Ci legge solo affetto e si sente rapito dai suoi occhi. 

Quindi lascia che Steve si prendi cura di lui, senza protestare. Nonostante la voglia che ha di lui lo stia mangiando vivo. 

Steve aggiunge lentamente un terzo dito, muovendosi contro la sua entrata. Bucky sente un senso di fastidio e Steve è subito pronto a ingoiare il suo verso di dolore tra le proprie labbra. E baciandolo, Bucky dimentica il dolore. Si lascia andare, baciando Steve mentre le proprie dita si muovono all’unisono. 

Quando Steve pensa di averlo preparato come si deve, fa uscire lentamente le proprie dita, seguito da Bucky. Bucky agisce senza pensare e si porta il palmo della propria mano alla bocca, leccandolo. Con la stessa mano, circonda l’erezione di Steve, provocando un verso di piacere dal ragazzo, che si spinge tra la propria mano. 

Bucky la circonda con le dita, sentendola pulsare contro la propria pelle. Inizia a massaggiarla lentamente, guardando Steve agitarsi sotto il suo tocco. Il rossore del suo petto e i suoi occhi lucidi, come prova del piacere che sta provando. 

Steve porta le mani contro le natiche di Bucky, massaggiando la pelle morbide. Bucky allontana la mano dalla sua erezione e porta entrambi i suoi palmi contro le spalle di Steve, cercando l’equilibrio per posizionarsi esattamente con il fondoschiena contro la sua erezione. 

Steve separa le sue natiche con le sue dita e struscia la punta della sua erezione contro la entrata. Bucky abbassa i fianchi e cerca di andare in contro al suo movimento. Ma appena Bucky cerca di ottenere più contatto, Steve allontana la propria erezione. 

Bucky è tentato di piangere. 

‘’Steve. Sono pronto.’’ Lo prega, cercando di non sembrare sul punto di esplodere. 

Steve deve avere pietà di lui, perché inizia a spingersi dentro di lui. Il dolore è quasi insopportabile e Bucky giurerebbe di sentirsi diviso in due, ma si aggrappa maggiormente alle spalle di Steve, gemendo contro la sua guancia. I suoi occhi sono serrati, mentre cerca di regolare il proprio respiro. 

‘’Buck, guardami. Ti prego.’’ 

La voce di Steve è dolce e Bucky si ritrova a specchiarsi nei suoi occhi chiari. Steve si spinge lentamente fino in fondo, sfiorando parti del corpo di Bucky che non pensava nemmeno potessero creare così piacere. Quando è completamente al suo interno, Steve immobilizza il movimento dei propri fianchi, dando il tempo a Bucky di abituarsi all’intrusione. Intanto, gli bacia ogni parte del proprio viso, cercando di farlo rilassare. 

Quando Bucky è completamente rilassato per la presenza nel suo corpo, inizia a muovere i propri fianchi in alto e in basso, cavalcando Steve. 

Non sento più il dolore di prima, ma solo il piacere per l’erezione di Steve a contatto con la propria entrata. I movimenti diventato più frenetici e entrambi si ritrovano a sospirare e a gemere sulle labbra lucide dell’altro. 

La posizione non è delle migliore per Bucky, e dopo un po’ inizia a sentire i propri muscoli delle cosce che pulsano per il dolore e la fatiche dei movimenti. E Steve deve capirlo, perché circonda le cosce di Bucky tra le proprie mani, immobilizzandole tra il proprio tocco. 

Inizia a spingersi contro Bucky, sollevando i fianchi dal materasso per andargli incontro. Da questa angolazione, Steve riesce a raggiungere la sua prostata e appena succede, Bucky morde la sua spalla, per evitare di urlare. La sensazione è una delle migliori che Bucky abbia mai provato e si trova a raggiungere la propria erezione con mani tremanti, affievolendo la tensione che sente in mezzo alle gambe. 

‘’Steve…’’ cerca di avvertirlo di essere arrivato al limite, guardandolo negli occhi. Ma Steve continua a spingersi dentro di lui, indirizzandosi verso il punto che fa inarcare la schiena a Bucky. 

Bucky viene contro il petto di Steve, gemendo contro le labbra dell’altro, spalancate. 

Steve esce dal suo corpo e si struscia lentamente contro la sua entrata. Viene contro la sua pelle, mordendo il collo di Bucky. 

Rimangono entrambi nella stessa posizione, non osando muoversi di un millimetro. Mentre si riprendono, cercando di affievolire i propri respiri affannati. Steve, appena sembra riprendere fiato, lo bacia dolcemente, accarezzando la pelle della schiena di Bucky. 

‘’Rimani qui, stanotte.’’ Gli dice Bucky contro le labbra. Non lo fa sembrare nemmeno come una domanda, perché entrambi sanno che Steve non oserebbe dirgli di no.

‘’Non ne avevo la minima intenzione, lo sai vero?’’

*********

Steve ha pulito entrambi con la propria camicia, nonostante le risate di Bucky e i suoi commenti sul fatto che qualcuno potrebbe fargli delle domande, trovando dello sperma sulla manica.

‘’Per fortuna che abbiamo delle lavatrici personali, nel piano personale della base. Altrimenti come l’avrei dovuto spiegare a Tony?’’ 

‘’Avrei voluto vedere la sua faccia, però.’’ Gli dice Bucky tra le risate. 

Sono distesi sul letto, uno di fronte all’altro. I loro volti sono vicini e, quando parlano, lo fanno a bassa voce, come se fosse un segreto tra loro. Nessuno dei due ha avuto la forza, e la voglia, di rivestirsi. E, nonostante abbiano appena finito di fare l’amore, non riescono a smettere di toccarsi. Non riescono ad allontanare le proprie mani dal corpo dell’altro. 

La mano di Bucky è sul petto di Steve, esattamente nel punto in cui sente battere il suo cuore. Mentre la mano di Steve è sul collo di Bucky, mentre con il pollice accarezza la sua mandibola. 

‘’Hai un buon rapporto con gli altri.’’ Non lo chiedo, ma da quello che gli racconta Steve e da quello che ha potuto constatare durante il giorno del suo compleanno, gli Avengers sono davvero un gruppo unito. 

‘’Mentirei se ti dicessi che è obbligatorio avere un buon rapporto, sapendo che la sicurezza del mondo dipende da noi. Ma non è così.’’, a Steve iniziano a illuminarsi gli occhi e Bucky ringrazia di avere acceso la lampada sul proprio comodino, perché altrimenti non potrebbe godersi la bellezza disarmante di Steve Rogers. ‘’Sono la mia famiglia e ci sono stati per me quando mi sono risvegliato e non avevo nessuno accanto. Tony è stato il più difficile da sopportare, perché non ero abituato al suo umorismo. Ma poi ho capito che è un uomo buono, forse il migliore che io abbia mai conosciuto.’’

‘’É stato difficile? Intendo risvegliarsi in un mondo così diverso.’’ Bucky si pente di aver aperto bocca, perché: davvero? 

Ma Steve sorride e sembra non cambiare espressione.

‘’Lo è stato. Non riesco ancora ad abituarmi alla vostra Coca Cola. Ha un sapore così strano, in confronto a quella che bevevo ai miei tempi. Dio, sembro così vecchio.’’ Ride e il sobbalzare del suo petto muove la mano di Bucky, di conseguenza. ‘’Ma la cosa peggiore è stato scoprire che tutti quello che conoscevo erano rimasti nel mio passato, mentre io ero andato avanti.’’ 

Bucky trattiene il fiato e punta lo sguardo sul volto di Steve. Le sue labbra sono inarcate in un sorriso triste. Bucky non vuole che sia triste.

‘’Quando ho scoperto che Tony era il figlio di Howard Stark, sono andato nel panico. Ero così emozionato nel sapere che aveva avuto un figlio. Peggy non era in buone condizioni, quando mi sono risvegliato. Ed è morta dopo poco. Quindi sì, è stato difficile.’’

Bucky non smette di toccarlo nemmeno per un secondo e intreccia la sua mano, contro quella di Steve che è appoggiato sul suo viso. 

‘’Ma ora sto bene. Ho gli altri. Che sono come una famiglia. Ho incontrato Sam. E ho incontrato te.’’

Bucky sente le lacrime formarsi ai lati dei suoi occhi, ma non vuole farsi vedere in questo modo da Steve. 

‘’Io non ricordo nessuno del mio passato. E forse questo è un bene, perché molto probabilmente avrei sofferto ancora di più. La mia famiglia non c’è più e, nonostante io non li ricordi, fa male comunque.’’

‘’Ho visto una foto sul tuo camino.’’ Gli dice Steve, stringendogli la mano. Il fatto che Steve sia così vicino, gli fa venire il coraggio di parlarne.

‘’Mi hanno detto che mia sorella si chiamava Rebecca e mia madre Winifred. Ma non hanno saputo dirmi nulla su mio padre. E quando sono uscito dalla clinica, non c’era nessuno ad aspettarmi. Quindi immagino che non fosse una gran figura paterna.’’

‘’Meglio non averlo conosciuto e non ricordarsi di lui, allora.’’ 

Bucky gli sorride e annuisce, mentre una lacrima gli ricade sulla guancia. Le dita di Steve sono pronte ad asciugarla e le sue labbra tracciano velocemente il suo percorso, scontrandosi con la pelle umida. 

‘’Il mio neurologo mi ha consigliato di partecipare alle sedute di Sam ed è lì che l’ho conosciuto. Ma credo che tu questo lo sappia già.’’

‘’Sam non faceva altro che parlarmi di questo ragazzo nuovo alle sue sedute. E ogni volta che mi parlava di te, sentivo che mi saresti piaciuto.’’ 

Bucky non sa che dire, sia per il fatto di essere così importante per Sam da essere elogiato da lui con i suoi amici, o per le parole di Steve. 

‘’Voleva che ti incontrassi e ogni giorno mi invitava al locale. Ma per gli impegni con lo SHIELD e la paura che provavo, ho sempre rimandato.’’

‘’Avevi paura di me?’’ lo interrompe Bucky, scoppiando a ridere e chiudendo gli occhi. Steve gli pizzica un fianco, facendolo agitare per il solletico e lo guarda con un sorriso giochevole. 

‘’Non di te. Ma rapportarmi con le altre persone non è il mio forte.’’

‘’Ma sei venuto al locale.’’

‘’Solo perché volevano organizzarmi la festa da Sam. E non pensavo di trovarti lì, davvero. Però appena ti ho visto, ho capito che eri il Bucky di cui mi parlava Sam.’’ 

‘’La ragazza con i capelli rossi. Sembra capace di farti innamorare di lei e di ucciderti allo stesso momento. Mi piace.’’

‘’Intendi Natasha?’’ Quando Bucky annuisce, Steve scoppia a ridere, baciandogli le labbra. ‘’Le dirò che hai detto questo. Ne sarà felice.’’ 

‘’Non oseresti.’’

‘’Te la farò conoscere, appena vorrai. E le tue teorie sono esatte, perché è davvero capace di quello e molto di più. Ma è una grande amica ed è in grado di capirmi soltanto guardandomi in faccia. So con esattezza che sapeva che mi piacevi già dalla sera del mio compleanno.’’

Bucky si immobilizza e ferma il movimento della propria mano, non credendo alle parole di Steve. 

‘’Ti piacevo?’’ 

‘’Beh, sì.’’ Steve indica lo spazio tra entrambi, mentre del rossore gli colore gli zigomi. ‘’Dovresti averlo capito, a questo punto.’’

Bucky non riesce a crederci, perché non si sente di meritare nulla da Steve. Ma si avvicina alle sue labbra, baciandolo fino a quando sente l’aria mancargli dai polmoni.

‘’Mi piaci anche tu.’’

‘’Lo spero. Ho rovinato la mia camicia preferita, per te.’’ 

Entrambi scoppiano a ridere, per poi baciarsi di nuovo, sentendosi di avere tutto il tempo del mondo per poterlo farlo.

******

‘’Stai scherzando, spero.’’

Bucky alterna lo sguardo tra il sorriso felice di Steve, all’oceano alle sue spalle.

Il fatto è che Bucky aveva accettato con piacere la proposta di trascorrere il loro primo e vero appuntamento, facendo una fuga d’amore, come l’aveva nominata Steve. 

E come avrebbe potuto dire di no a Steve, quando lo aveva guardato con quello sguardo da dolce cucciolo bastonato? 

Ovviamente non aveva potuto.

E dopo ore di viaggio, trascorse nel sedile del passeggero della macchina di Steve, passate ad ascoltare la vecchia musica di Steve e a parlare del più e del meno, si erano fermati davanti ad un parcheggio deserto. Steve aveva gentilmente trasportato lo zaino di Bucky, sotto le sue proteste. 

‘’Sono un gentiluomo e non ammetto lamentele.’’ Gli aveva detto Steve, prima di incamminarsi verso una strada rocciosa. Seguendolo, Bucky si era reso conto di star scendendo verso una spiaggia completamente deserta, se non fosse per una casa, posizionata quasi ai piedi della rimessa del mare.

L’aria pungente dell’oceano gli aveva inondato i polmoni e il rumore delle onde contro gli scogli l’avevano rilassato. 

Mentre seguiva velocemente Steve, aveva pensato che una casa del genere potesse appartenere ad una sola persona. C’era lo zampino di Tony. 

Avevano raggiunto velocemente l’entrata della casa e Bucky si era tolto le scarpe, perché la sensazione della sabbia tra i piedi è una delle cose migliori al mondo. 

E la casa era davvero come se l’aspettava, ossia un’abitazione che solo una persona ricca quanto Tony poteva permettersi. Ma Steve non gli aveva permesso di fare un tour della casa e, dopo aver posato i loro zaini, lo avevo trascinato fuori da lì. 

Quindi eccoli qui, con i piedi infossati nella sabbia. A pochi centimetri dal mare. Steve sembra essere felice come non lo è mai stato.

Bucky lo guarda come se avesse due teste. 

Perché per nessun motivo al mondo Steve lo convincerà ad entrare là dentro. Non ha mai nuotato e la distesa infinita di acqua davanti a lui, non lo aiuta a cambiare idea. 

Chiamatelo codardo, ma a Bucky non importa.

Non sa nuotare e ha paura del mare. Una distesa di acqua infinita, in cui non si sa con esattezza cosa contenga? No, grazie.

‘’Ti insegnerò io. Non ti farò affogare. Puoi fidarti di me?’’ 

E Bucky vorrebbe davvero, perché si fida di Steve e affiderebbe la propria vita al biondo. 

Ma questo no, diamine. 

‘’Non ci riesco. Io ti aspetto qui e ti guarderò mentre nuoti felice.’’ È un buon compromesso, vero? Anche perché la visione del petto nudo di Steve, ricoperto da goccioline d’acqua, è abbastanza per far venire voglia a Bucky di distendersi sulla sabbia e a non perdersi nemmeno un secondo tutto quello. 

Steve sembra capire e annuisce, puntando lo sguardo sulla sabbia, mentre si toglie le scarpe e i calzini. 

O almeno è quello che pensa Bucky. 

Invece, subito dopo le braccia di Steve circondano il retro delle sue ginocchia e la sua schiena, avvicinandoselo al petto. 

Bucky non si vergogna ad ammettere di star urlando come una ragazzina. 

‘’Steve! Lasciami andare, subito!’’

‘’Oggi affronteremo la tua paura del mare. Poi rientreremo in casa, useremo la nuova vasca di Tony per lavarci e faremo di nuovo l’amore. Non voglio sentire scuse.’’

Steve inizia a correre verso il mare, ridendo nonostante le continue proteste di Bucky. E non sembra nemmeno notare che sono entrambi completamente vestiti, mentre inizia a entrare in acqua. 

Appena l’acqua sfiora le ginocchia di Steve, Bucky si aggrappa ancora di più al suo collo, guardando spaventato il colore scuro ai piedi di Steve. 

‘’Ora scenderò nell’acqua con te e ti terrò stretto. Non ti lascerò andare, capito?’’ 

Quando Bucky annuisce, Steve immerge entrambi nell’acqua. Che è ghiacciata, a contatto con il corpo di Bucky. 

‘’É fredda, Steve!’’ balbetta Bucky, stringendosi contro il corpo bollente di Steve che sembra non sentire nulla. 

‘’Ti credo in parola, perché il siero non mi permette di sentire freddo.’’ 

Bucky vorrebbe morderlo solo per infastidirlo, ma proprio in quel momento Steve toglie il braccio dal retro delle sue ginocchia. 

Bucky si agita e circonda il suo bacino con le gambe. Si sente pesante a causa dei vestiti addosso al suo corpo. Ma sa che il peso non darà fastidio a Steve. 

‘’Non ti lascio andare, stai tranquillo.’’ Gli promette Steve, stringendolo contro al proprio petto. ‘’Devi solo sdraiarti sulla superficie dell’acqua e io ti sosterrò. Le mie mani saranno sulla tua schiena, te lo prometto.’’

Bucky decide di fidarsi e, molto lentamente, fa come Steve gli ha detto, aiutato dalle sue braccia. L’acqua gli bagna i capelli e quando Bucky apre gli occhi, vede il cielo chiaro e il viso sorridente di Steve. Se deve morire in questo modo, inghiottito dalle onde, morirebbe felice. 

‘’Ora cerca di lasciarti tenere dall’acqua. Io ti tengo, okay?’’ sente i palmi di Steve sulla propria pelle, quindi sa che non sta mentendo. Annuisce e cerca di rilassarsi contro l’acqua. Chiude gli occhi e si sente—

Bene. 

L’acqua lo rinfresca ma il tepore del sole lo riscalda, facendolo smettere di tremare per il freddo, il rumore delle onde lo rilassa e quello dei gabbiani lo fa sorridere, perché è così buffo.

Non si accorge nemmeno che le mani di Steve hanno abbandonato il proprio corpo e che stia galleggiando senza il suo aiuto. 

Solo quando apre gli occhi, si rende conto che Steve è affianco a lui, nella sua stessa posizione. 

Non si fa prendere dal panico, perché Steve gli sorride e allunga un mano verso di lui. 

Bucky l’afferra e ritorna a guardare il cielo sopra di lui. Respira profondamente, sentendosi vivo per la prima volta. 

E quando le onde si imbattono più violentemente contro il suo corpo, Bucky non ha paura. 

Perché ora c’è Steve al proprio fianco.


End file.
